For the Love of a Dragon
by dragonwaterlily26
Summary: What happens when Hiccup is dragged to the homeland of the nightfurys and has to deal with a shapeshifting Toothless who is to be the next king. Not only that but he has to deal with not only his dragon's attraction to him, but everyone else's prejudice, interest, or lust for him. What will the future bring? Anthro/drag Toothcup Mpreg maybe
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is Dragonwaterlily26, I'm back! Here is my second story. I've been working on this for a few years now and I'm happy to see it finally go up to be read by all u lovely people. Warning I may change the title later. Also the story is not done and I've not typed the chapters I do have. So I hope you like it enough to be patient for the rest. I make sure to post as often as I can. Thanks! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

I don't own any HTTYD characters and so do not profit from this or any postings I make.

For the Love of a Dragon

Chapter 1

Hiccup is lying back against his favorite dragon, sketching out new ideas and designs for inventions, when Toothless suddenly opens his eyes and lifts his head, searching the skies, his ears twitching. "Toothless?" The teen drops his sketchbook on his lap, sitting up and looking at his dragon. " What's wrong, buddy?" The night fury sets his sights on a direction in the sky and sits up, tensing. " Toothless? Toothless, buddy, what's wrong?"

Hiccup looks up at the sky where he is staring, seeing nothing. " Toothless, there's nothing there." Hiccup looks at the dragon's focused face then back again. " There is nothing..."

But of course there was. Three black spots were now able to be seen. " What is that?" Hiccup steps forward, as if by taking a few steps he could see them more clearly. Toothless jumps in front of him, making him back up as he growls at him, eyes slitted, teeth showing. " Okay! Okay! Geez!" Toothless swings back around to continue to watch as those dots come closer. Except those dots were quickly becoming figures. "Are those...dragons?" Hiccup wonders, squinting at them. They watch as the figures come closer and closer, until they are able to see that they are not only dragons, but...

" Night Furies?!" Hiccup cries out in surprise. " I can't believe.."

Toothless stares at the approaching dragons, scenting the wind from their direction. He relaxes slightly, not sensing anything malicious, but stays attentive, just in case.

After 30 minutes, three Dragons land in the cove. They keep their distance, their demeanors serious but non-threatening as they take a seat in front of Toothless. Then all Hiccup can do is watch as all the dragons start growling and making all kinds of noises as they converse. The boy studies the strangers, noticing that even night furies seem to differ in size and color, just like the other species of dragons. The first night fury is the largest, with light blue eyes, and a greenish sheen to his scales. The second is the smallest, with lighter colored scales, her body more of a dark grey than the pure black he is used to, but her pink colored eyes sparkle brighter because of it. The last one is slightly smaller than the first, and has yellow eyes with traditional black scales, except they look more mat black than shiny. He also looks bored, not participating in the discussion. As opposed to the the first two, who are very animated with Toothless in their talk. If he had to guess, Yellow and Blue eyes are males, and Pinky is female, since she is more slender than the others and just seems to have a more feminine feel to her. Hiccup's standing closer to Blue eyes, so when he unconciously steps forward a little to get a better look at her, Blue's head snaps to him, eyes narrowing as if he suddenly realises he is there. He growls, baring his teeth.

"Uh.." Hiccup backs up, hands raised, palms flat in the universal sign of 'I mean no harm'. It doesn't work. The night fury quickly starts advancing on him, but he barely makes it two steps, before Toothless steps in front of Hiccup, snarling, warning the other to back off. After a moment's pause, he does, a look of confusion on his face. Pinky looks intrigued. Yellow still looks bored. Blue warbles a question, switching his face back and forth between Hiccup and his dragon. Hiccup watches as his friend turns to the side to show off his saddle, before flicking his tail around front to show off the artificial tailfin. Pinky grumbles something and in answer Toothless jumps behind Hiccup, pushing him forward a little before rubbing his head against his side. Laughing a little, Hiccup turns enough to be able to wrap his arms around his neck. He feels a purr vibrate through him as warm wings wrap around him, bringing him up against the dragon's body. The foreign dragons decide to ignore the human and turn back to the previous conversation, although Pinky keeps her amused grin on her face. As they talk, Hiccup moves to sit down to sketch, Toothless reluctantly lets the boy do so, but not away from him. Because of their bond, Hiccup knows this, so doesn't even try, choosing to sit down right next to him. Toothless happily lies right behind him. Hiccup leans back against him, enjoying the heat radiating from him once more. The dragons converse for the next half hour or so. At one point an awkwardness fills the air between them. Hiccup tries to ignore it, knowing if something goes wrong Toothless would protect him, so he spends the time drawing the newcomers. Just in case he never sees another night fury besides his own again.

He is surprised into looking up again, as the dragons take off into the sky. Toothless stands, also looking at them.

"Are they friends of yours? Whatever you were talking about seemed serious." Hccup comments as he stands, looking at his dragon's face. The night fury silently lowers himself down, and looking at the boy, croons.

"You want to follow them, don't you?"

Toothless nods solemnly. Without another word, Hiccup jumps on. Hooking his safety harness and leg into place, he says, " I trust you, buddy. I know you'll take care of me." Toothless gives an answering croon in affirmation, making Hiccup laugh. "Let's go!"

The Night fury launches himself into the air, his boy manuevering his tailfin into climbing position. It doesn't take long to catch up to the others.

Chapter 2

Toothless wakes just before the sun rises, blinking sleep out of his eyes. The first thing he does is look around to make sure there is no danger nearby. Using his great sight to look around, his sensitive hearing to listen for any intruders, and strong nose to test the wind for anything strange. When nothing out of the ordinary comes to his senses, he turns to look at the three dragons that he has been following for the last three days and two nights. This being their third day traveling. Tag the smaller male, Hunter the larger male, and Oceana the female, are still sleeping on the other side of the outcropping that they'd found early this morning, ten feet from where Hiccup and himself were currently laying. Generally, getting to their destination shouldn't have taken this long, but Toothless had insisted in resting periodically so Hiccup could get some rest and eat. Night furies can catch fish to sustain themselves, and can hold back on resting for as much as a full week, if needed, so he had to remind the three that humans were not so addepted. Not only that, but they both needed some time away from the saddle, as it could chafe after non-stop riding for long periods of time. Oceana agreed with him, Tag would follow whatever the group decided, but Hunter was stubborn and didn't want to stop. So Toothless had to assert his position in a small fight with the selfish dragon, but he had gotten his point across and they had found someplace to land, before the moon rose too high in the sky each night.

Lifting his wing, Toothless checks on his favorite boy, seeing Hiccup is still sleeping, curled into his side, his tail laying against his back. Those electric green eyes look over the teen's peaceful face, warmth spreading through him as his love for the boy makes his face soften in endearance. All of a sudden, his soft smile turns into a frisky smirk. Too bad he had to wake him. Sneaking his body out from under the boy, he holds him up by his wing until...

Whipping his wing away, Hiccup's body drops to the ground with a big...THUD!

Jarred awake, Hiccup cries out.

" Ow! Toothless?!" He sits up, rubbing his head, looking at his dragon, who has a goofy grin on his face. " What did you do that for?!"

Toothless refuses to have the boy be mad at his little joke, so he immeadiately jumps the boy and pinning him down by the shoulders, licks all over his face.

" Hey! sto-stop Toothless! Ha- you-you're getting slobber-ha- all over me!" Hiccup exclaims, between laughs. Backing off, Toothless gives him his traditional gaping smile...

" You overgrown lizard," He laughs, smiling and wiping off his face on his sleeve. " I can never stay mad at you."

Standing, Hiccup goes and hugs his best friend. "Come on, let's go fishing." Tootless croons in agreement, standing still and straight. Hiccup retrieves the saddle where he had placed it, out of the way, late last night. Hiccup places and secures it to the dragon's back. Checking to make sure all the riggings are undamaged, then hops on, securing himself.

" Alright, buddy. Let's go!"

With that, Toothless flaps his wings a couple of times and runs off the ledge of the outcropping into a steep dive, Hiccup gives an excited cry at the drop.

By the time they come back and are settling down with their catch, Pinky, Tag, and Hunter are rousing from their sleep. Hiccup settles himself in front of the campfire, placing new kindling on it. When he sits back, Toothless immeadiately uses his fire to light it for him.

" Thanks buddy." He says, smiling as the dragon rubs his head against the side of his face, before laying down to eat his breakfast. Hiccup starts cooking his own fish, when Hunter finally gets up to stretch his limbs. Tag smacks his lips at the sight of the two's fish and then takes flight to catch his own breakfast. Pinky watches as Hunter takes off after him, then turns to watch the boy and his dragon. Toothless growls in annoyance as he pauses his eating. "Must you watch us every second. We're not going to disappear, you know." He says, annoyed because none of them have left them out of their sights for very long.

Oceana lifts an eyebrow ridge. " Sorry, but you've been gone for a long time, and we've been searching for you for quite awhile. So forgive me if we're a little caustious. We're almost home anyway, so just shut up and eat." She says, laying her head back down and closing her eyes. Still alert, but resting as well. Toothless snorts and returns to his meal.

By the time they finish their meal Tag and Hunter have come back from their own hunt. They don't land though, instead choosing to stay airborne.

"Come on! If we leave now we can make it back home before night falls." Tag says, the most interest heard in his voice since their meeting. Our favorite dragon growls at them.

" I know you're anxious about making it back, but I'm not going to force Hiccup to leave so soon, especiallly after eating, so you'll just have to be patient." With that the dragon shuffles over and wraps himself around his human, who in turn smiles and lays back against him, stretching out a hand to scratch behind his ear. Toothless purrs at the pleasant feeling that creates on his scales.

Hunter growls in irritation at the sight. " What the hell are we supposed to while you're babying your human?"

Toothless ignores him, laying his head down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go eat." Oceana replies, flying off and, smiling at the boys' impatience and Toothless's indifference. "All because of one little human. How interesting. This is kind-of entertaining."

It doesn't take Oceana long to hunt and return, finding her companions laying where they'd been earlier, looking very disgruntled. She ignores them, and their impatience, laying across from them to soak up some sun.

Meanwhile, Hiccup is still scratching his dragon's scales, relaxing a little before they start traveling that day. Or at least, he's trying to, but he keeps fidgeting under the glares that Hunter keeps leering his way. It makes him want to cover himself up, as if he were naked. He shakes his head

'That's ridiculous.'

"Toothless?" Big electric green eyes blink open and center on the boy. "Is your friend angry with me or something? He keeps staring at me." Toothless shifts to glare at the Hunter, before turning his body so he can lay his head in Hiccup's lap, draping his wing up to shield them from sight. Hiccup smiles, " Thanks bud." Toothless lets out a purr before closing his eyes.

Loving the heat spreading through him from the body cupped around him, Hiccup feels a warmth spreading through his chest as he looks at his lap. He spreads his hand over the black scales of the dragon's neck, rubbing up in between his ears and down again. Purring starts to vibrate from the throat on his lap. There's nothing like the bond Toothless and he share. His dragon the only one he can turn to about anything. The one he loves most in his life. Just how much he has no idea.

When Toothless finally deems it enough time for his boy to recover and begin traveling again, it's early afternoon.

Lifting his head, Toothless nudges Hiccup with his muzzle until the boy is blinking awake.

"Hey, Tooth." He yawns and scratches his head. "Time to go?"

Toothless nods then moves to stand up and stretches all the kinks from his body. Hiccup does the same. Noticing their movement, the others stir as well.

"So finally decided to make use of the day, huh?" Hunter remarks sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Hunter." Tag says, lunging into the air.

Oceana follows him. "Yeah, Hunter. Stop being an ass."

Hunter glares at the other two, opening his mouth to retort, but Toothless interupts.

"Are you three coming or not?"

The three turn to find the boy and his dragon airborne and flying away from them. Oceana and Tag flys after them. Hunter snorts his irritation, then takes to the sky.

The group flies into the early evening, in the middle of the ocean. Nothing to see for miles around, except open water. As they fly on, Hiccup notices the group getting more and more anxious, their ears twitching in their excitement. He hasn't seen Toothless act like this since before they had beaten the Red Death. Hiccup leans over and pats his scaly neck.

"Hey, Tooth, are we close to wherever we're going?"

The night fury looks back a moment before giving a nod. Hiccup sits back up.

"I don't know where we're going, but I trust you too much to question it. I know you'd never intentionally put me in danger."

Toothless grins as pride fills his being and warmth fills his heart at his Hiccup's faith in him. It fills him up so much that he can't contain the joy and smiling, he starts doing aerials. Flipping, and twisting in the air, hearing his boy yell out enthusiastically, also enjoying the amazing gift that was their flight.

Hunter shakes his head at their antics.

"They' re acting like a bunch of children." Hunter snorts.

"Oh, come off it, Hunter. You know the only reason you're on them is because you're jealous." Tag says.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not blind. We've seen the way you've been looking at the boy." Oceana puts in. "You _like_ him."

Hunter looks at her, flying on his right. "What can I say? I can't deny it. The boy seems like he'd be alot of fun."

"I doubt he'd like your idea of play, Hunter. Besides, you'll never get near him. Those two are too involved with each other for you to have a chance. So give it up." Tag says from his left.

Hunter smiles. "We'll see." Oceana shakes her head.

Behind them Toothless straightens himself out.

After flying for about another half hour, the whole group stops suddenly in the middle of nowhere.

"Toothless?" He looks around at nothing. "What's going on? Why'd we stop?"

Instead of answering him, Oceana flys forward until suddenly she disappears.

" WHAT THE..?!" What happened?!"

They ignore the boy's outburst as they can't really answer him anyway.

Tag flys forward next, Hunter right behind him. They too disappear after a few feet.

"Uh, Toothless," Hiccup asks nervously, " Are we going to do that too? Is it even safe? I mean, are they okay?"

Wanting to ease Hiccup's mind, the dragon smiles his gummy grin and gives him an encouraging croon, and slowly starts forward.

"Okay," Hiccup sighs. "Like I said I trust you even though it seems like we're about to evaporate into thin air. I trust you."

Toothless flys forward until they disappear also.

Suddenly the expansive water scene changes in front of their eyes. Hiccup's eyes open wide, mouth gaping in surprise. Looming before them is a gigantic island.

"Toothless..." Hiccup's voice filled with awe.

The island is huge with beautiful, white sandy beaches, lush, blanketed forrestry, and a colosal mountain in the center, looming over it all. Large ledges and juts of rock popping out everywhere.

As they fly closer, he could see their travel companions ahead of them, looking excited to be here.

"Toothless, is this where you come from? Is this where **_all_** night furies come from?"

Toothless gives out an affirmative, happy trill and speeds forward, making Hiccup have to quickly grip tighter at the saddle at the increase in speed.

Before long they are landing on a huge ledge, twenty feet from the ground. He lost sight of their companions while he was looking around at the scenery, but it would seem that they have acquired three more, except instead of them being night furies, they are two men and a woman standing about twenty-five feet in front of them.

The first man is the tallest, with short black hair with green highlights, and light blue slitted eyes. His build is strong, very much like the other men in his village. Muscles so bulging it seems like it should feel uncomfortable. The smaller male is more slender, built more like a swimmer, muscles more subtle. A four pack as opposed to the other's eight pack. He has matte black hair, that seemed to swallow the sunshine, and yellow slitted eyes. The female is petite, with light pink slitted eyes and dark silver hair. But the thing that has him gaping is the fact that all of them seem to have ear horns on the sides of their heads, tails twitching around their bodies, and wings sprouting from their backs. His cheeks turn red as he sees they are also naked. The smaller male and female seem to have a sense of decency, their wings wrapped around them to hide their bodies from his eyes. So how did he know that they were naked? Because the bigger male had his wings completely pulled back behind him, showing off his whole body with a smirk on his face. And he..was..leering right at him. He has a sneaky suspicion about who the newcomers are.

Hiccup startles as Toothless drops down, indicating that he should get off. Taking the cue he hops off, averting his eyes from the people, feeling abit uneasy now about what might happen. Standing at Toothless's side, by his head, Hiccup looks at his dragon, hoping to glimpse a clue from him somehow. Sensing his unease, Toothless rubs his head against his human's cheek, letting out a soothing purr. The boy laughs nervously, lifting a hand to rub the scales behind his right ear. Toothless closes his eyes at the pleasant touch. Only to have them snap open as the taller male starts talking. "Hey! Don't start fucking each other here and now, we still have business to conduct here. Unless, of course, I can have the first serving of _that_ particular dish. " Hunter suggests lewdly, eyeing the boy up and down. Toothless growls loudly. "Stay away from _MY _human, unless you want to loose a precious part of your anatomy!" Hunter justs snorts at the comment. "We'll just see about that." All Hiccup hears is a bunch of roars and hisses, just like what he would hear from any dragon.

With an annoyed expression on his face, Toothless turns to look at Hiccup then nods towards his saddle. "Oh! Of course." Hiccup immeadiately gets to work unhooking cables and unfastening the saddle from the dragon's back. "Do you want the tailfin off too?" He asks while sliding the saddle down his side, to lay on the ground. After watching his boy, he brings his head forward to watch the others, nodding at his question and keeping his tail still to make it easier for the boy to take it off. Locking the tail closed, he places it right next to the saddle on the ground, moving both out of the way so that no one can traipse on them by accident.

Turning back to his dragon he sees him stretching out his limbs. "I bet that feels much better, doesn't it, Bud?" He smiles. When he stands straight once more, Hiccup wraps his arms around his neck. "As much as I love to fly with you, after a few days I think we both need a little while on land, don't you think?" Toothless licks his cheek in agreement.

The smaller male steps forward and starts talking to them in a series of growls and grunts, looking impatient and annoyed. The female immeadiately steps to him, placing a hand on his chest and talking in soft purrs and growls that seem to placate him.

Although curious about their conversation, Hiccup quickly has to turn his face into Toothless's thick neck as the female's wings have been pulled back so she can touch him, showing her naked body. He hears more soft growls come from the female before hearing Toothless snort. The dragon nuzzles his side then backs away, slipping out of his arms. "Toothless?" He questions, watching as he stops about ten feet away. "Toothless?"

Toothless then stands up, erect on his back feet. Spreads his wings after shaking them out once then, closing his eyes, wraps his body in their leathery folds. The boy watches, perplexed, until a light suddenly shines through the membrane, making him shield his eyes. Once the brightness dims, Hiccup drops his hand just in time to see the wings pull back to reveal... Not his familiar friend, but a human with the same draconic features that the others have. Eyes wide, mouth gaping in shock, the boy can only stare at the new being. The man is about in inch shorter than the other, taller male. His black hair hangs straight to his shoulder blades with ragged ends, his bangs hanging down the left side of his face. Some strands hanging in his left eye. Blue highlights shimmer in the fading sunlight. The man turns so that he is facing Hiccup, training his eyes onto the boy. Very familiar acid green eyes look at him with an intense look. His face is slim, but strong with high cheek bones, an elegant nose and full lips. Although Hiccup has heard of the phrase 'Pretty Boy', no one in his village has ever fit the words, but that's exactly what he thinks of now. His eyes travel from that handsome face down the rest of his body. Just like his face his body slim and strong at the same time. His body like a swimmer's but muscles stronger than the other man. Under that slim physic you can see the muscles standing out subtley, especially his six pack. It's like a promise of upholding any word he makes with the strength beneathe his pale, fair skin. He stops at his waist, seeing his wings are actually covering everything below his abdomin as it wraps around his hips and thighs. He stands straight and proud, his legs as strong as the rest of him. All Hiccup can think is, '_Damn, he looks like he could have anything and __**anyone **__he wants.' _

Out loud he says, " T-toothless?"

The man's lips widen into a smile and nods. The smile seems to blind the boy for a minute, causing him to pause. Toothless takes a step towards him, but, Hiccup, unsure and confused, flinches and steps back from him. Sadness fills those expressive eyes he's come to love on his friend, making him want to go comfort him. But before he can step forward to do so, laughter fills the air, making Toothless turn towards the tall man with irritation clear on his face. The man growl's at him in a teasing demeanor, still laughing in a way that you can tell that he's deliberately taunting Toothless. Toothless growl's back in a tenor that is slightly husky and smooth. Perfect for commanding attention or whispering words into a lover's ear.

Hiccup shakes his head, embarrased that he thought such a thing. His dragon turned human growls at the male in a severe tone, scowling at him. The other talks back, a condescending smirk on his face. They continue this way for a while, bantering back and forth. Toothless's demeanor goes from annoyed to angry, his voice now sounding strained as if its taking everything in him to not yell at him. Where-as the big male seems to be enjoying picking on him. Both the small male and female look on, faces showing their displeasure at the comrades actions.

Anger starts to well up in Hiccup at the intentional taunting, especially since it seems to be centered around him, since they would look over at him every couple of minutes.

"This isn't fair, I can't even defend myself, let alone defend Toothless!" He grumbles under his breath. " Looking at these three and how they're acting, I bet these three are the dragons we traveled with. But how can they all be human ? I don't understand what's going on here. If only I could understand them. I could speak to Toothless and get my head straight." He gritts his teeth in frustration. "The worst part of this is that idiot is badgering my best friend and I can't do anything about it." His grass green eyes train on his friend and complete yearning comes over him. "I wish I could talk to him. Defend him. Something!"

Suddenly, pain splits through his brain and his field of vision starts to swim. Groaning, his body starts to sway, breathing hard. He blinks several times and see's Toothless's stricken face before his world plunges to black.

Well, did you like it? I hope so. Please review and let me know. ;) -Dragonwaterlily26


	2. Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's me! Thanks for the reviews, I love that everyone is enjoying this labor of love. Unfortunately this is the last chapter that I have typed up right now, but I hope to have the next chapter typed, edited and posted by next week. Wish me luck!

Chapter 3

Having heard his boy groan in pain, Toothless quickly turns to check on his human, seeing Hiccup clutching at his head, eyes shut in a grimace. Fear shoots through his body. Hiccup looks at him, pain marring his beautiful eyes before they shut as his body collapses to the ground. "Hiccup!" The dragon quickly runs to his human's side, and cradles him in his arms against his body. "Hiccup? Hiccup?! Are you okay? Please, wake up, Hiccup. Hiccup, wake up! " He shakes the boy a little hoping it will rouse him.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Oceana starting to come toward them. A protective instinct crops up inside of him, causing him to growl a warning at the female. She stops. "Stay away!" She holds up her arms in the universal sign of harmless. "I just wanted to see if he's okay. Is he?" Toothless looks down at his beautiful boy's face, gazing at the features he's studied more than a thousand times before. The shining brown hair with auburn highlights with it's choppy haircut, bangs sweeping just above his right eye. His eyes, though closed, he knew they would be a gorgeous green, the shade of summer grass and filled with the light that shines from his soul. The cute rounded nose. A flush of pink lights his cheeks in a perpetual blush. The delicate pink mouth breathes in and out steadily. The lower lip larger than the top, looking as if he is perpetually pouting. Holding his boy's slim body to him, he studies the length of him. Not sensing anything wrong with him seems to worry him more. "Hiccup? Hiccup, please wake up. Please."

As if he finally hears his pleas, Hiccup's face scrunches than his eyes open. "Hiccup! Hiccup, are you okay? What happened?"

Hiccup stares up at his dragon, confused for a moment. "Toothless?"

"Hiccup, I'm so glad your okay." Relief clear in the tone of voice. He see's surprise bloom on his boy's face.

"Toothless?" He says, disbelief coloring his voice.

"What is it? Are you okay? What happened?"

Hiccup's hand curves itself to the dragon's cheek. "I-I can..hear you."

"What?" Confused, he ignores it as just rambling. "Hiccup, tell me what happened?!" "TOOTHLESS! I'm Fine!" Grabbing his face, he brings it closer to his own . "I just answered you. I can.. understand you now. How did that happen?"

Toothless stares blankly at him, secretly enjoying being this close to him, hope fills his entire being.

'He can understand me now? How can he... Who cares this is great! Now maybe we can..'

His thought gets cut off as Hunter tries to start in on him again.

"So is your human going to live? Good, I want the chance to try to steal him away from you. It'll provide me with some entertainment."

Toothless ignores him, standing up, then helps Hiccup to stand as well, keeping an arm around him, just in case.

"Oceana, let the elders know I'll speak with them in three days at morning meal, will you?"

She nods. "Of course." She walks to the opening of the cave. "Come, Tag, let's leave Hunter to make a fool of himself." She laces her arm with his. "An easy task for him." Tag snorts as they both walk inside. Hiccup watches their bodies disappear into the darkness.

"Alone, at last. Why don't you drop the dead weight, Hiccup, so we can get to know one another better." The dragon's voice is as smooth as silk, but causes an unpleasant feeling to crawl through his being.

"No thanks." Hiccup mumbles hiding behind his dragon, making sure to keep his eyes firmly centered on his back, and not on his naked rear end.

Seeing Hiccup's discomfort causes Toothless to hit his limit. "Get out of here, Hunter! You'll never get the chance." He growls.

"Oh? Famous last words from the spoiled prince. I can't wait to prove you wrong and turn your little rider into **_my_** little pet. I can't wait to teach him tricks." He grins.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you! Leave us, NOW!"

"Whatever you say, Majesty." Hunter mocks. "But you had better keep an eye on him. Anything could happen to him around here."

"Go! Before I give into my baser instincts and kill you for insulting my human."

Hunter snorts. " I'm **_so_** afraid."

They both watch as the dragon turns and goes into the cave. Before he disappears into its depths completely he lifts his right hand up. "I'll see you soon, Lil' Hiccup." He voice echos in the cavern a few seconds after he's gone.

A small growl slips through his lips at Hunter's audacity.

"Toothless?"

The dragon turns around to look at Hiccup, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Why are we here? How..." He gestures to the dragon's body. "How are you..human? And how can I understand you?"

Toothless looks around a moment, scenting the wind and listening intently. When he's satisfied that they were alone he grabs Hiccup's hand, lacing it with his own and pulls the boy after him as he heads towards the cave entrance.

" Toothless, Toothless! Aren't you going to answer me? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you inside, where we can talk in private."

"What about our riding gear?"

The dragon doesn't pause, entering the mountain. "I'll have someone retrieve them later."

Toothless drags him through chasms of open space, openings to other caves line the walls. Endless in numbers. When it seems like they are walking forever, going down tunnel after endless tunnel they reach an area that makes him gape in the attonishment.

They'd reached a place that seemed to branch out in several different tunnels, but what had him intrigued was the many dragons milling about the cavern. Night furies in both human and dragon forms are making their way through into the different passage ways. The ones in human form are almost all naked. Very few have any scrap of clothing on and they don't seem to care.

"Amazing!" Hiccup breathes. " To think we all thought you were the last of your kind."

As they walk down a new tunnel, he sees some of the dragons turn to look at him, but one look at the dragon leading him and they give a quick bow and move on.

After a few minutes, Hiccup has had just about enough of glimpsing the other unclothed forms, his cheeks pink in his discomfort, in fact some of the males are so aware of his discomfort that they make attempts to press close against him. At which point, Toothless yanks Hiccup behind him, growling at the male each time, who would look at the dragon in surprise, but then give him a very deep bow and walk away with an amused smile. Then Toothless would continue to pull him along.

By the time they reach their destination, Hiccup is dizzy from all the twists and turns and his face is an even deeper pink, eyes stuck on the floor. Toothless sweeps his hand over the rocky surface of the wall, which to Hiccup's surprise opens upwards, showing a hidden room.

His dragon pulls him inside, and the door swings back down, disappearing as if it was never there. Swinging around to look at his friend to demand some answers, his face goes tomato red as he see's Toothless stretching out his wings and arms, yawning. He can't help as his eyes rove over his strong back down to firm buttocks and tall legs. Sensing his stare, Toothless turns to look at him, black eyebrow arching in a silent question. Hiccup's breath hitches as he gets to see the frontal view as well. Wings pull back to tuck into his back, his electric-green eyes look on as he studies him. Hiccup looks from his handsome face down to his chistled chest, nipples a light pink in his fair skin, down his torso to see his sculpted abs, his hips and beyond.

Hiccup feels as if his blood is about to pop out the top of his head as his blush intensifies. He notices that Toothless is hairless everywhere but the top of his head. Even his cock was free of any pubic hair. He hadn't thought about it before, but it made perfect sense that because Toothless was so tall in this form, the rest of him would follow, including his manhood. It hung large between his thighs, it was larger than his own cock by half, and though he couldn't see them, he was sure his balls would hang full of the virility that shows he is strong enough to keep his future mate safe and secure as well as satisfied as he tries to gain offspring from her.

"Hiccup," He laughs. "You look as red as I've ever seen you. I can't even see your delightful feckles anymore." Gasping as he realizes he's been staring, he hides his embarrasment with a scowl. "Well, you and all of the others," He gestures to the hidden door. " Should learn to cover yourselves! It's indecent!"

Toothless smiles at him, knowing full well that the boy had been staring at him with nothing close to disgust. "You'd best get used to that. Most of my people don't bother with clothes. We go between our two forms too often to worry about it."

The dragon goes to the door and passes his hand down the wall, as he does a strange feeling fills the air, causing Hiccup to shiver as it passes over him. "What was that?!" The teen asks. "Magic." He answers, finishing and walking to place his hands on the boy's shoulders. " Now we can talk and no one will overhear us."

For reasons beyond his understanding, Hiccup suddenly feels nervous. So he slips out of his dragon's hold and decides to study the room instead of paying attention to him.

The room is, of course, a cave within the mountain. It's a large enough that it can fit a monstrous nightmare, a deadly nadder, and a gronckle at the same time comfortably. In a corner, a bundle of folded blankets sit next to the tell-tale sign of where a night fury has burned the ground for a bed in the past. A few large trunks sit against the far wall. The last thing that catches his eye is an openning that must lead outside, since fadibg sunshine is pouring in from it. Hiccup walks over to look through and see's that it's a ledge long and wide enough to fit two night furies side by side with a bit of room to spare.

Hiccup sighs, relaxing as he looks at the colorful evening sky, the sun sinking slowly towards the horizon. He jumps as arms wrap around his chest, warmth seeping into his body as Toothless presses close to him.

"Uh... Toothless? What are you-" "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long now. To be able to hold a conversation with you, my brillant rider." He sighs in contentment. " It's beyond description how good this feels to finally do so."

Blushing, Hiccup grabs at the wrists on his chest, holding them. "Why couldn't you before? I mean it would have made things alot easier, and it would've been great to talk with you sooner."

Laying the side of his face on top of the boy's head, his nose burying in his hair, he inhales the boy's unique scent. "Sorry, but I couldn't." "Why?"

Toothless lifts his head and pulls his boy back towards the old burned bed.

"Let's lay down and get settled in for the night and then I'll answer all of your questions, okay?"

Hiccup pulls out of his hold and purses his lips, as he tries to shake off the apprension that suddenly fills his body. Puzzeled, he tries to think through his feelings.

'Why am I so nervous? I mean, this is **_Toothless_**! For Thor's Sake! My best friend! Of course, I've never slept beside him in his human skin before.'

He looks up from the stone floor to watch as Toothless pulls out bedding from one of the trunks and places it on the ground. Making a comfortable bed for the both of them. The teen's eyes travel over his dragon's form, pink spreading over his cheek bones, making his freckles stand out even more, as Toothless bends down to straighten the bedding.

'God! Why does he have to look so good! I mean his ass looks so firm...'

He contemplates, feeling an urge to press and squeeze those delectable globes. Realizing that he was just wanting to feel up his best friend causes Hiccup to feel peeved with himself, not understanding where the urge came from.

Turning his head away, he growls out. "TOOTHLESS! Can you **_please_** put something on?"

Looking at his boy, the dragon can not help, but laugh as he squirms. Toothless lies down on the plush bedding, grabbing the blankets and covering his bottom half.

"Is this better?" He asks, amusement lacing his tone. Hiccup turns back to him, slightly cross that his friend is laughing at him. "It's not fun-"

Hiccup's breath hitches at the sight of his dragon laying on his side, head supported on his bent arm, blanket hanging so low on his hips he knew it had to be a hair's breath from more private bits. His wings are tucked behind him and his tail lays over his leg. Hiccup's mouth hangs open, his heart picking up in rhythm. The teen doesn't answer, hesitating in moving as he drops his eyes to the floor again, biting his lip.

Toothless's smile softens as he watches him.

'He's so cute when he's bashful and unsure.'

A yawn suddenly over takes Hiccup's face, the exhaustion from their travel finally catching up to leave him bone tired.

Worried now, the night fury calls to the boy once more. "Hiccup, we're both tired. I've much to explain to you, so please come here and relax with me. Once I'm done we can go to sleep. We only get two days to rest and to get you used to the culture here. After that we won't have much time to ourselves." He holds out his hand to the teen.

Hiccup really looks at his dragon for the first time, seeing the fatigue that he's been hiding all this time. "Hiccup?" His dragon calls. Making a decision, Hiccup walks to the nest, sitting down on the bedding. He pulls off his vest, his boot, and prostetic, then lies down, pulling the blanket up, lays it over himself, using his vest as a pillow. Toothless lifts an eyebrow at the space Hiccup leaves between them, facing away from him.

The boy squeaks as arms quickly encircle him from behind and pull him back against the warm body behind him. Hiccup feels awkward at first, then as the heat from his friend's body sinks into his own, it brings him back to when they were laying in the cove, sitting with his back against his dragon's body, just enjoying each others company and the beautiful, rare sunshine.

Immediately his body relaxes into the one behind him, sighing as his mind finally comes to terms that the being with him is indeed his one and only best friend, Toothless. Hiccup sighs as the arms tighten around him. Toothless smiles as he recognizes his human's acceptance.

" So.. What do you want to know first?" The dragon asks.

Hiccup smiles as he remembers his dragon's promise.

"Well, I guess the question that most stands out is.. How are you.." His hand gestures up and down his body.

"Your people have said that Night Furies are the unholy offspring of lightning and death. Well, their not that far off. The Gods made our kind to help them in war, but most of the time all we were used for was to try to gain ground in their endless bickering and show boating. When Odin saw my people being misused he created an island, **_this_** island, so we could live out our lives in peace. You noticed that the island was invisible until we entered a certain point?" Hiccup nods.

"You finally were able to see it, because you were with me and we had past through the protective barrier that covers the island. It protects us by hiding the island from any strangers, dragon and human alike. If anyone comes near, they pass us by without even knowing that we're here. That's part of the magic, it's been our secret home for centuries. Human's are rarely brought here and not many of us ever leave. The few that do don't stay away for very long. That's why the search party was sent to look for me. I'd been gone way to long, at least to everyone's standard of time."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why you're human." Hiccup says.

"The magic that protects this land, also has another spell woven into it. When we are here we can transform into a human form, but we can only do this **_here._** Anywhere else we're stuck in our dragon form."

"That makes sense. But why were the others searching for you, I mean, what are we doing here?"

"They were sent out to find me, because I'm important to our clan. It's something that we have in common, I'm next in line to be ruler of the clan."

"Wait! You're the heir to the Night Furies?! Wow!"

" Hey, you're the heir to your people too!"

"Yeah, but..." Hiccup lapses into silence.

Toothless sighs, knowing that even though the rift between Hiccup and his people had been solved with the end of the war, he still has some confidence issues that never could be solved so easily. Knowing that it would be pointless to discuss it right now, the dragon drops it, with a silent promise to convince his boy otherwise in th future.

"Anyway, my sire has been feeling his age the last decade, or so I've been told. And he's looking to retire and pass the reins to me. He would've done so already, but..."

"But you weren't here."

"Exactly."

"If night furies don't really leave their home too often, why did you?"

"I wanted to travel to learn more about the world, so I left on a journey a few centuries ago."

"Centuries!? Just how old are you, Toothless?"

Tootless chuckles. "Let's just say when I was hatched your great great great great grandfather hadn't been born yet."

"Wow. Dragons live longer than I thought."

"Yep. So I traveled everywhere for about seventy years until I got caught in the Red Death's mind control. I was her slave for about a hundred and thirty years. Until I was caught in a bola trap and plummeted from the sky."

"And crashed through the trees to the ground, which ripped off your tailfin and took away your flight." Hiccup grumbles, ashamed of himself.

The dragon gives him a squeeze. " You still blame yourself for that, but I don't regret it happening, Hiccup."

"What!? How can you not regret it!?" The boy turns his body around to look his friend in the eye. "If I hadn't shot you down, you would've been able to fly on your own st-"

"Yes, but I'd still be under the dragon queen's control for who knows how long. And your tribe and the dragons would still be at war."

That shuts the boy up.

"I'll never regret that night. Or the following days and nights afterward. Hiccup, you were my salvation from slavery and lonliness. And like I chose you over that self-adjusting tailfin, I'll always choose you. Your **MY **Hiccup. My...best friend." Thedragon has to correct himself before admitting a very personal secret.

Hiccup stares into the gentle eyes of his dragon's yellow-green eyes.

"You-you mean that?" He asks wanting it to be the truth.

"Hiccup, if I had to choose between flying with you or flying on my own... The choice is clear. I would stay crippled." Hiccup flinches at the word. "Because I always want you to be one with me in the sky." He hugs his friend, laying his head on his shoulder. "You're mine, Hiccup and no ones going to take you away from me." He pulls back and looks into the boy's watery grass green eyes. " Hiccup, I'm yours forever. I promise."

Hiccup smiles and this time pulls the dragon into an embrace. "Thank you."

The tears run down his cheeks, feeling relief and joy flow through his body.

The dragon stays silent as they hold eachother.

After several minutes Toothless pulls back enough to look into his boy's face, which was slack, eyes closed, and breathing deep and even. The dragon looks down his freckled cheeks to his slightly open lips. He'd often watched Hiccup as he slept, protecting him. Alot of the time he'd feel compelled to an action, though he never could act on it. He feels the same compulsion now as he leans forward. The feeling gets stronger as his lips part slightly, he's only a hair's breath away from those tempting lips that seem to call to him. Their breaths mingle, so close they are, he can feel the warmth just waiting to be tasted.

The dragon pulls back reluctantly, sighs, then drops a kiss on the boy's forehead. Toothless settles down in the bedding, moving Hiccup so he was laying with him on his chest. He makes sure the blanket doesn't slip off him. Toothless sighs again as he lies back, one arm supporting his head as stares up at the ceiling, his other hand runs through the boy's shaggy hair. "I wish we were at home. Being here is going to test my patience..and my resolve."

Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :) Keep sending me those reviews, they keep me going strong! - Dragonwaterlily26


	3. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm loving my reviews right now! :3 Those are what got me motivated to get this chapter done as soon as possible. Thanx for your support! I hope you like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hiccup groans as he feels himself being shaken out of his slumber.

Finally He opens his bleary eyes to look up at the man leaning over him. "What? I'm..sleeping here." He says through a massive yawn. A chuckle reaches his ear as he fights the battle to keep his eyes open. he loses the battle, eyelids closing right away.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but you have to get up." Hiccup opens his eyes, taking a minute to focus, not only them, but also his sleep-addled brain, to look up at the man hovering over him. He stares up into his acid-green eyes as the man stares at him from his full height of six foot, seven inches. Something finally clicks.

"Toothless!"

He sits up in a rush, as he remembers where he is and who he is talking too. "Man, I thought it was a dream." He says runing a hand through his hair to try and tame the locks sticking up.

"Nope. All real I'm afraid. Now it's time to get up. I have to get you ready and I don't have alot of time to do it in."

He pushes himself to the edge of the bedding so he can put his prosthetic leg on.

"Get ready for what?"

Toothless turns away from him as he answers, not happy in the least. "The meeting."

That causes Hiccup to pause before standing. "Wait. Didn't you tell me that we had two days to ourselves before we had to do anything. You were going to teach me about your culture, right?"

"That **_was_** the plan, but the Elders don't want to wait even that long. We've been summoned to meet with them this early afternoon. So I'm sorry, but you have to get up so I can get you ready for it." He points to a large bowl on one of the trunks. "There's a basin of water and a cloth to dry yourself over there. There's also some clothes for you to change into beside it."

Hiccup gets up and walks over to look at the clothing for a second, seeing a pair of slippers sitting on top.

"Can't I just wear the clothes I have on?"

"No, you have to wear clothes that everybody will recognize are from here, otherwise the others may attack you, thinking you're an intruder, or an escaped prisoner. Besides we'll be going deeper into the mountain. It's going to get warmer the closer we get to the core. Your clothes will make you over heat. The other set is more proper for the situation and are similar to what all the other humans wear here."

Hiccup shrugs, then proceeds to the water bowl, stripping his shirt off as he walks. Throwing it on the ground. "Why do you think they moved the meeting up?" He asks, leaning over the basin, cupping water in his hands and splashing it on his face and chest.

Toothless looks at him. "Well-" He freezes, eyes lock on the pale, fair skin, watching as drops of water drip down his face and torso, his nipples blooming from the sudden coolness.

The dragon tears his head away as he feels his body predictably heat up at the sight, he walks over to lean on the frame of the doorway that leads out to the ledge, looking out.

"Well...What?" Hiccup asks as he wipes himself off with the towel, wondering why he suddenly paused in his sentence.

"Oh. Uh. My father probably justs wants to get the ball rolling on my taking over the clan, meaning he most likely wants to talk about potential..." He grimaces. "mates."

Hiccup picks up the shorts from the pile of clothes, looking at them strangely since he's not used to wearing anything so short, having grown up around snow and ice his whole life.

"You sound disgusted. Why?"

"I have other..ideals for the rest of my life. I have no interest in any females and I don't want to get stuck here. I need to try and convince my father and the Elders that I wish to abdicate the throne and return to Berk with you."

Finished with putting on the shorts, Hiccup starts pulling his shirt on, pausing a second to look at him. "That sounds like it might be a challenge. Is he as stubborn as my dad?" He asks drawing the shirt over his head, and smoothing the fabric over his belly and sides, shaking his head aat the skimpy material.

"Possibly." He says vaguely. Then his tone turns serious. "Hiccup.. I need you to do me a favor." The boy grunts in a way to signal him to go ahead and ask, as he picks up the slippers to look at them.

"I need you to act like you're my lover while we are here among my people." Toothless says blandly and unhurriedly, mentally preparing himself for the boy's reaction. Which doesn't disappoint him.

Hearing the shoes clatter to the stone ground, Toothless turns to find the boy staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief. "Wha-What?!"

Toothless runs his eyes over the teen's form, smiling. His pale, long legs are shown off by the beige short shorts.

Hiccup blinks, a blush rising into his face as he realises Toothless is looking him over. He gazes down at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and biting his lip.

The dragon doesn't notice as his attention is focused elsewhere's. Hiccup's slender hips and trim torso are outlined perfectly in the sleeveless shirt that runs down to the top of his thigh, just above the hem of the shorts, mimicking a dress. The shirt is a deep emerald green, with a plunging V neck that ends right below his nipples, the fabric so thin, he can just make out that they are hardening under his attention. The V causes the straps to be an inch thin. An embroidery of swirls in a beautiful vibrant burgundy outlines the hem of the V, the bottom hem and the straps of the shirt.

"Wow, You look great, Hiccup." Toothless breathes out in admiration.

Hiccup picks up the emerald green slippers, ignoring his warming cheeks, slipping one on his right foot and disguarding the extra one. He swallows hard as he asks again about Toothless's previous statement.

"Toothless? What did you mean when you said you wanted me to act like your..."

He pauses trying to, but unable to finish the question. He doesn't need to, the dragon knowing what he's trying to ask.

Toothless walks around his human, eyeing his form once more.

"You look perfect. You're showing the perfect amount of skin, without showing off too much. And your clothes fit you so well that they show off your slender body to a T. Nobody will question why I took you as my lover and so most of my kin will leave you alone for the most part, not daring to upset me" He says ending his circle in front of his boy.

"Why do I have to pretend to be your...lover." He finally manages to spit out.

Toothless sees his discomfort and takes the boy's hand, leading him over to sit on the vacant trunk.

"Hiccup, I need you to pretend because it'll protect you. My people will think twice before trying to mess with you simply because you **_are_** my lover, and they won't risk angering me because I'm the heir and I have a right to not have my human harassed. Or else." His eyes narrow on the last words.

Hiccup doesn't need to be reminded how fierce his dragon can be, especially if his safety is called into question.

"Hiccup, there's something you need to understand." He continues. " Humans are few and far in-between on this island. The ones that are here are either servants, prisoners, or personal companions to the dragons here."

The dragon takes his human's hand, nervous about what will come from this situation.

"Humans that are brought here as prisoners have offended or hurt a Night Fury beyond forgiveness. A spell is placed upon the human, so that he will be under the dragon's will until the debt is forgiven. They often work as servants and see only to their master's needs.

Humans chosen for the purpose of being companions or lovers are clearly of a higher rank and gain some semblance of respect, as oppose to the latter which are treated harshly because of their crimes. Many chosen for such roles become the most respected of positions. A Night Fury's Mate. **Mates** are to be respected at all times."

"Why?" Hiccup asks, curiousity getting the better of him.

"Because when a dragon chooses a mate, he is making it known that he will protect, cherish, and love his mate for the rest of his life. That commands alot of respect because when a dragon mates, he mates for life. If something should happen and one dies, the other follows because of their bond. Also a human has to give up a lot when they accept a dragon's intentions. They often have to give up family, their tribes, living within human cultures, mortality, and the most important is that their bodies change to accommodate future nestlings."

"Nestlings?"

"Babies." Toothless smiles.

"Oh."

" Not to mention dealing with other dragon's attitudes. Because they are human they can be treated with disdain, or kindness, or even from a few of the more...stubborn dragons, lust to obtain something they have no chance of getting." Toothless says wryly, thinking of Hunter.

"I thought you said that mates had to be respected."

"They do. In the presence of their mate, dragons will show the proper decorum, but away from them.. Well.. Dragons can be controversal. Testing the human and dragon's bond. Once affronted, human's mate will then do anything to regain his honor. It doesn't happen very often because most of us know to act better than that.

To protect you against the wiles of my kind, I'm going to say that I'm courting you in the hopes that you will agree to be my future mate. This way we won't be seperated for very long and you'll be treated with some semblance of respect, since no one will want to jeopardize our future together. The only question is if you can act as if you are in love with me..." he looks into the teen's soft green eyes. "Can you, Hiccup?"

"I..uh. I don't know."

A long pause fills the silence in the room.

Suddenly, Hiccup finds himself pinned against the wall, wrists caught in Toothless's right hand, above his head. The dragon's left hand cups the back of his head, nose buried in the teen's neck. He breathes in his earthy scent. "Let's find out if you can."

"TOOTHLESS!? What are you doing?!"

When Toothless answers him, Hiccup has to suppess a shiver as he feels his lips move over his skin.

"My people will expect us to do the things that real lovers do. I'm going to see how you react to me, and if you can't handle it, we'll just have to come up with something else."

"Wha..What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering, he presses his lips to the boy's pulsepoint in his neck. Hiccup's breath hitches as he feels those hot lips move to press to his collarbone, then to the center of his chest.

The lips move back up to kiss his collarbone,then his pulse point, then lands a kiss under his chin, on the edge of his jaw. then a kiss to his cheek. A pause then Hiccup feels those delectable lips spread their warmth over his own.

Hiccup has shared many kisses with Astrid in the past before their mutual break-up, but none was as pleasant or caused such a heady feeling to fill his heart and body. And this was just a simple chaste kiss.

"Well, you seem to be coping with this so far. Let's see how far you can go. Just so I know your limits." Toothless's lips move a hair above his own, the sensation causes a small shiver to run through Hiccup's frame.

Another couple of kisses, then the boy jumps as a hot, moist tongue sweeps over his lips. The action gapes his lips slightly and Toothless takes the moment to slip his appendage inside the teen's depths. Deepening the kiss further, the dragon's hand on the back of his head gently menuvers the boy as he teases the boy's tongue with his own, twisting them together, before running it over his non-lethal teeth, the roof and the insides of his mouth.

Hiccup groans at the feelings stirring inside him. His mind has tuned out and only his body seems to be in control right now and all it cares about is that hot mouth, wanting it to keep kissing him.

Toothless purrs as the wrists try to yank out of his grip, pleased that Hiccup is enjoying himself, Toothless lets him go. Immeadiately those thin arms wind themselves around his neck, the slim body under him raises up to press against him, smiling,He breaks away from those succulent lips to find that see hazed eyes looking up into his face, breath heavy. His own strong arms wrap around the boy, holding him close.

Hiccup leans his head forward, silently asking him for something. Toothless gives in with a chuckle. Giving a few open mouthed kisses, before sealing their mouths together. Hiccup's tongue meets Toothless's and both loose themselves to the feelings sweeping them away.

"Pardon my intrusion, my Lord. But the meeting will be starting within the next hour."

A voice echoes through the room, effectively breaking the two out of their stupor.

A growl erupts out of his throat at the interuption, Toothless sits up and looks up at the ceiling in irritation as if he could see the person up there. "Alright. We'll be there in awhile."

The dragon takes a breath, asking the gods for strength as he steals himself for his human's reaction to what has just happened. He looks down to see Hiccup covering his eyes, his face red as a tomato.

"Is..Is he gone?"

"Yes. He didn't see anything. It was only a voice projection."

"Oh."

The boy lets out a shaky sigh, the cooling heat turning into nerves now that he's been shocked back to his senses.

"Well, we've found out you can certainly... reactas my lover would, at least physically." Toothless clears his throat and stands, putting some space between them. "But, I'm afraid that's not enough."

Hiccup's temper flares instantly, pissed that he just did something that's causing so much conflict and confusion within him and Toothless says it's not good enough. " I just had a**_ MAKEOUT SESSION _**with you and it **_wasn't ENOUGH! Toothless! What would be enough?! If we actually had se-"_**

Toothless clamps his hand around his human's mouth. "Hiccup, calm down. That's not what I meant. We both didn't mean to take it that far." He reassures him, voice as sedate as he can make it.

'_Though I did have hopes it would.' _The dragon admits to himself.

Toothless takes his hand away as soon as his boy's breathing returns to normal and his face loses it's angry flush. Now instead of being livid, he's only somewhat irritated.

"If that's not the problem, then what are you talking about?"

"It's no good being able to do the physical aspect, if you can't do the emotional one. In order to fool everyone we don't have to go to the extent that we did. But... Passing touches, lingering glances, never straying too long, a peck on the cheek or forehead, pet names... We both need to treat each other as if we're really in love with one another."

"I..I don't know Toothless. Even when Astrid and I were going out, we never did such things."

"That's because your people don't belief in free expression of such tender feelings. Vikings hide such things, believing it shows weakness. Here, it's normal. When a night fury finds his mate he has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, showing through touch how much he cares. In Response, his mate accepts every touch with great admiration, loving every moment of it. But if you honestly can't do that, tell me now and I'll try to convince them some other way."

Hiccup thinks for a minute. Could he really fool a whole tribe of dragons into thinking he was in love with Toothless? Just thinking what that would entail him doing... Staying near his dragon wouldn't be a problem, but acting so... strange, for lack of a better word.

'You didn't think it was so strange when you had his tongue halfway down your throat.'

A little voice says in his head.

His face turns a bright red as he comes to this realization. What the hell had come over him!

Toothless watches the play of emotions over his humans face, most of all uncertainty. His teeth worrying at his bottom lip. He then lets out a huge sigh. "This..." Hiccup drags his hands through his hair. "This is crazy! Honestly, I have no idea if I can do this! Toothless, I mean we're best friends! We're both guys! This..." He shakes his head.

'It was too much to hope for.'

Toothless sighs and takes a hold of his shoulders, feeling them shake, he gently reasures him. "It's okay, Hiccup. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you through that. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'll just have to try my hardest to make them understand how important it is that we return to Berk."

With that he back up, Toothless's wings come up and around his form, the familiar light surrounds him a minute before pulling his wings back to reveal his dragon form.

"I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Toothless! You shouldn't go alone! I mean..I shh-should do something!"

"Hiccup, no. You're shaking enough as it is with it being just the two of us. I don't want to cause you that much discomfort."

Hiccup crosses his arms, hands rubbing his them up and down.

"How are you even going to convince them?"

The dragon looks at the door and back to the boy before blowing out a puff of air, not looking forward to this meeting at all.

"They're a stubborn lot, especially my father. Usually they don't like changing their plans unless there's a damn good reason for it."

"Is courting me a good enough reason to let us do what we want?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try. If I can convince them that returning to Berk so you can be back with your father and your people, is the best for you than we'll have won. When it comes to matings, what's best for the mate is best for the dragon."

"You can't just tell them that you don't want to mate with anyone or take over for your dad?"

"I actually will tell them that, but the courting will give me an extra..push to persuade them to let me do what I want."

"Why can't we just leave? Just go back without their approval, I mean-"

"No. They know where Berk is now. I don't want to risk this getting out of hand and throwing your village into another war."

"Would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, but my race is full of pride. Even if I manage to convince them, some will still see you as some sort of..**pet** of mine." He spits out the word, disgusted. "To be used for anything I please and as I means to fly again. Like a slave." He shakes his head. "Not acceptable. At least as my future mate, you'll have our laws to protect you. On the other hand, if I don't, then I'll be forced to take the throne and we'll both be stuck here, because now that you've been here, they'll not risk you telling others about this place."

"I don't want to trap you here, Hiccup. So I'm going to try as hard as I can to fight for both of our freedoms, but if it comes down to it.." He looks away from him. "I'll strike a deal with my father, your freedom for mine."

"Toothless.." Hiccup shakes his head, pausing his arms movement.

"Anyway, I'll probably be awhile, so I'll have someone bring you some food. I think it's safer for you stay here for now. I don't want you around the others without me here to protect you."

Hiccup turns his head to the side, seeing that someone has brought them their flying gear some time since yesterday.

"How are you going to get there if I'm not helping you fly?' He asks quietly.

"I'll climb. It'll take longer, but they've waited for me for a few hundred years, they can wait a little while more." Toothless turns back to his human, eyes a light with determination. "I promise, Hiccup, that I'll get you home. With or without me."

He moves towards the door.

"No. I don't want that. Without you I wouldn't have found my place in life. Without you there's no point to go back." The boy finishes, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Toothless ignores the pain he feels at Hiccup's wavering voice. "We might not have a choice."

"Then we'll fight with whatever we have." He sighs, stealing himself. "I'll do it."

The dragon pauses, turning his head back to stare at his rider. Seeing the boy lower his fisted hands to his side. "I'll do it." He stares at Toothless, strong eyes meeting the other's.

Toothless warily goes to the young man, head tilted. "Do what?"

"I'll pretend to be your lover. I'll do it."

"Hiccup.. You don-"

"No. Going home without you is **not** an option."

"Why?"

"I.. If I go home without you, I could never fly with a dragon again. Teaching the others, interacting with the other dragons... I could never be as happy as I have been with you by my side. Toothless, you are my other half, without you life isn't worth living. Without you, life is meaningless. Besides.."

He smiles. "Without you I'll just be even clumsier than ever. I'd probably end up dead before too long without you there to save my behind everytime something goes wrong."

Toothless chuckles, feeling warmth bloom from his words. "True."

"Well, let's get going then." He heads over to grab their saddle.

"Hiccup, I don't know." The dragon says, unsure.

"I do. I can do this. Trust me." Hiccup brings over their gear, looking sure and confident. unswayable from his decision.

"Okay." Toothless agrees. "But if I tell you to do something, I want you to do it. Got it?"

Hiccup nods.

"Alright." The dragon sighs. "Strap that thing on me and let's go."

Smiling, Hiccup sets up the gear on his back, then puts on his safety harness, ignoring the annoyed grumbles coming from the dragon about a stubbornly, cute viking boy.

"Okay." The boy says. Climbing on when Toothless lowers himself down for him. As the dragon rises up again, the boy straps himself in, testing the tailfin with his prostetic foot a few times before he's satisfied everything is ready for flight.

"Alright. Let's go." The boy says.

"Hang on." Toothless warns.

With that the door shifts open and they exit the room, on their way to fight for their future.

Well? How was it? Oh, head's up, there should be some lovely action coming up in the next two chapters so look out for it! -Dragonwaterlily26


	4. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long, but I have a good reason... I got a new job! Yay me! I've been out of work for about a year and a half, ao I'm really happy to have gotten this job and I'm really enjoying it! Any hoo, I have to thank everyone for the great comments. Some were funny, but all were encouraging. Especially the ones about quality over quantity. I really appreciate that. I'm afraid that is how my chapters are going to be from now on, but I'm not abandoning this I promise. It'll just take me longer to finish taping, editing, and posting my chapters from now on. But they will bw worth it I promise. Especially the next one. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Outside their room, Toothless walks down the corridor, Hiccup secure on his back. They travel for about Ten minutes until they have to stop. The corridor ends suddenly in a drop so deep that all you can see is black.

"Alright, here we go. Hiccup, make sure you hold on tight." Toothless warns, walking right up to the edge. "There are few sharp twists and turns we have to take to reach the Council Room. So make sure you're strapped in."

Hiccup double checks his safety harness and lowers himself down over his dragon's neck.

"I'm good. Let's go. We don't want to be too late for our audience." Hiccup smiles.

Chuckling, Toothless pushes off the ledge.

Two plunge into the inky darkness.

Only to emerge minutes later, Toothless's wings easily propelling them upward into the space above the pit.

Laughing, the boy let's out a thrilled cry at the swift recovery. A toothy smile shines on the night fury's face, showing how he enjoyed it as well.

Flying upward a few yards, he suddenly cants so he can slow enough to enter an opening in the rock wall. Then Toothless is off like a shot, following the curviture of the new tunnel. Left then right, another right, and a spin into another tunnel in the ceiling. Flying up only for about five minutes before he turns left to enter yet another tunnel.

Toothless slows, touching down onto the stone floor with a few flaps of his wings.

Hiccup breathes in deeply, then exhales, grinning. "And you wanted to climb _that_, by yourself. " He smiles, shaking his head. He takes a moment to steady himself and his nerves, not at all dizzy from the flight. Too used to it, from the hundreds of flights they've been on before. But what he'll never get used to is the exhilirating feel of freedom everytime they soar in the air. The unbelievable strength in the limber body. Sturdy wings easily lifting both of them to the heavens, able to perform so agilely that it takes his breath away with the beauty of the movement. To feel the dragon's mighty body flex underneath him, the way his muscles move to perform such feats, still makes him feel proud to this day that he had been lucky enough to obtain a friend like him.

Toothless lowers himself down, gesturing with his head for Hiccup to dismount. Which Hiccup does after unstrapping himself. He stands at the dragon's shoulder, a hand on his neck, as Toothless moves forward.

They walk for a few minutes, following the tunnel as it curves to the left, A large wall becoming visible.

After a few minutes they stop in front of it. The boy looks up and down at the rough surfaced wall. "This is it? There's nothing here." Hiccup gestures with his hand at the door.

"Hiccup, you should know better by now that when it comes to dragons, espcially night furys, not everything is as it seems. This is your last chance to change your mind." Toothless says looking at the boy, concern in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." The viking promises.

"Alright, then let's get ths over with." Toothless sits down, spine straight and wings flaring out as far as they can in the tunnel.

"I am Ei Leif'r, Einarr! Let me gain passage!" He says in a strong, commanding tone.

Right away, a loud rumbling is heard as the wall moves upward at a steady pace, stopping when there's enough room to walk inside. Toothless stands, his left wing tucks into his back, while his right gestures for Hiccup to go ahead of him. When both have walked inside, the sound of the rocks fills the space again as the wall drops back down, until you can't tell it could even move once more.

"Defenses?" Hiccup asks.

"Right. Just in case we are attacked." Toothless nods as they both continue walking down the new corridor.

They have to stop twice more through similar gates before they reach a hallway that has echoes of other dragons, talking. It's not long before they see a fabric covered doorway, where the voices are coming from. They stop outside the curtain.

"Remember to stay close to me, Hiccup. Always check with me if someone wants you to do anything. Oh. Take off your vest, please."

Hiccup doesn't say anything as he takes off his harness, folding and tucking it under their saddle. He listens attentively, not wanting to embarrass himself or Toothless with anything he might do.

The dragon wraps his left wing around the boy, drawing the boy to his side. Far enough forward so he can press his forehead to his human's, large eyes closed.

"Hiccup, promise me something, okay?"

"hmm?"

"Don't listen to anyone who may have bad comments about you. You're perfect the way you are, just by being you. Any insults or cruelty I want you to ignore. Don't react with anger, it will only make things worse. Remember you're _my_ partner, only _my_opinion counts. Alright?" He opens his luminescent eyes, pupils large.

"I'll try." Hiccup can't lie to those accepting eyes.

"Okay." Toothless pulls back and quickly draws his slobbery tongue over his cheek.

"EWW! Toothless!" Hiccup laughs, smiling and wiping of his cheek on his arm.

Toothless smiles, glad to break the tension that seems to have built in the last few minutes. Then becoming serious, steadies himself for the coming conversation.

"Okay, make sure you remember your role, Hiccup. Ready?"

Hiccup nods, wrapping his right arm around the dragon's neck, suddenly apprehensive to meet a whole room of important night furys.

Stepping forward, Toothless leads the viking into the room. Hiccup lifts the deep red curtain with his left arm, the dragon removing his wing long enough for him to do so. As soon as they're through, his wing curls possessively back around him.

Hiccup blinks in surprise, as bright sunlight blinds him. He closes his eyes, trusting Toothless to lead him as they travel deeper into the room.

Cautiously, Hiccup reopens his eyes to find the sunshine is pouring in from an identical outcropping like the one in Toothless's room, except this one is larger. You could fit a monstrous nightmare, a gronkle, and two night furies side-by-side.

"Well, well. I knew I'd see you before too long, little Hiccup."

Hiccup's head snaps to the source of the familiar voice.

Hunter is laying by the far wall, in his dragon form, a smug smile on his face. His eyes roam over the boy's body, leering at the pale skin of his neck, arms, and legs.

"I didn't know how utterly delicious you would look when I did, though. Mmm. Makes me want to take a bite. I'll bet you look even more tasty with those clothes off."

A shiver of disgust runs through Hiccup's body, as he hides his face into Toothless's shoulder, not wanting to show his discomfort.

"Back off, Hunter." The dragon prince growls warningly.

"Is that a threat?" He growls back, pushing himself up a bit on his front legs.

A night fury with a slight frame and dull gray scales forces herself between the two dragons. "Enough. Both of you." She looks back and forth at both of them. "We're here to discuss the where abouts of our heir for the last few hundred years, not to argue who get**s **to mount the boy with him."

Hiccup lifts his head to look over at the dragon, cheeks pinking at her statement.

"Lady Aileen, I-"

"Save it, Hunter! We all know you too well to not think you were serious. It's all about the game to you." She stares at Hunter, disapproval in her wise eyes. Hunter looks away, deflated, as he drops back to the floor.

Aileen turns to Toothless, a small smile on her wrinkled face. You can tell that this dragoness is indeed in her later years, by her dull, greying scales, rips and holes in her wings and tailfins. Her scales have dragged down with gravity as she has grown into her golden years. Making her face look both kind, with the ability to become severe as needed.

That soft smile brings Hiccup further out from the security of Toothless's body.

"I welcome back the clan's heir. How are you doing, Einarr?"

"I am well, Elder. How are you fairing?"

"As well as anyone as old as I am." She cranes her head to the side, looking at Hiccup, intrigued. "Who is this? I've never heard you mention any interest in humans before."

Toothless withdrawls the wing, tucking it back against his back, as he moves to rub his head against Hiccup's chest. "This is Hiccup, my rider and my future mate." He rubs twice then looks back at Aileen, who sees the warm affection he has for the boy in his eyes.

Her invisible eyebrows raise in surprise. "Interesting. A human mate happens every now and then. But what does 'rider' mean?" She asks as she finally takes notice of what is on his back. "Is..that a..saddle tied to your back?"

The other three dragons there look over at their prince, eyes roaming over his back to see the equipment he has on. One's eyes narrow. The other two whisper to each other, confused.

"Well-" "It sure is." Hunter cuts Toothless off, his playful demeanor back.

"The human rides our prince like he's a lowly horse. He should teach the boy how much a dragon he _supposedly_ is by riding that boy like a mate should." Hunter comments, smirking.

An older male dragon looks unamused from his spot not too far next to Hunter on his right. Looking grumpy, a deep furrow in his brow, and a frown on his face. His worn body has a deep purple sheen to his scales and his body is slightly larger than Hunter's. his wings slightlty tattered.

The other two are sitting on Hunter's left. One is a younger female who looks confused, although her eyes are soft as they look at Hiccup and Toothless. Her scales are sleek, shining an aqua sheen as the sunlight flits over her body.

The male next to her is looking at the two, his face blank, not showing any of what he's feeling. His scales shine a deep jade color.

Toothless ignores Hunter, not giving him the dignity of a response.

"I'll explain as soon as everyone's here.'' Toothless says, ignoring the looks from the others.

Aileen nods in understanding, turning to go settle beside the older male, laying her head down on the floor.

Hiccup looks over the room. It is a rather large room, roughly the size of the great hall back on Berk. All of the night furies in the room have turned away from him. The elder male is speaking with Hunter in hushed tones while the the younger female is lying with her head on the ground, eyes shut in irritation as the male spoke animatedly with her quietly enough that no one can hear. When she doesn't respond, the male turns to look away in annoyance. Hazel eyes narrow in disgust, teeth showing in the curled up corner of his mouth. A hushed growl eminates from him.

Hiccup gulps his sudden fear down, forcing himself to stand taller and stare down the dragon, letting him know that he knows that he won't harm him. Not wanting to incur Prince Einarr's wrath for doing so.

The male snaps his head away, laying down and ignoring the boy, sullenly. Which increases as the female, who watched the whole thing, lifts her head and says something that Hiccup can tell is her disapproving of what he just did. When she's done, she looks up at Hiccup, identical hazel eyes, expressing her apology. Hiccup nods, smiling at her. She nods back and lays back down, glaring at the male.

Toothless having left Hiccup's side to go lay on the sun warmed floor when he started his examination of the room, now looks at the boy staring at the young female.

"Hiccup." Toothless calls, purring his name. Trying to get the boy's attention. The sound snaps Hiccup out of whatever he is thinking, his forest green eyes turn to him, their eyes meeting.

Toothless holds up his wing, inviting the human to sit beside him. A smile blooms on Hiccup's face, which causes the dragon's heart to speed up, a shiver of desire runs down his spine, to curl in his gut. He purrs louder as the boy walks over to carefully lower himself to sit by his side. The wing lowers back to his shoulder, as Toothless licks his boy's cheek.

Hiccups laughs softly, wrapping his arms around Toothless, he rubs that cheek on the scales of his neck. Remembering the role he's supposed to be playing, Hiccup looks at the face gazing adorably at him, leans up and kisses his cheek.

Toothless's heart skips a beat at the action, his chest warming as Hiccup presses himself into his side. The dragon's wing squeezes, embracing him back.

The boy sighs, his body relaxing as his nerves settle down from the slight fear he felt entering the room. "Hiccup.." Toothless whispers, words trembling on his lips, unsure if he should speak them.

The decision is stolen from him.

Dry laughter errupts suddenly, surprising the couple.

"Ah, so rumors are true. My long lost son has returned and with a human no less."

Hiccup and Toothless's heads turn to watch as an older night fury comes through the doorway, the curtain being held back by a young man.

Everyone stands and bows their heads to the night fury as he enters the room. His acid green eyes look straight at Toothless, his scales shining the same blue as Toothless.

Hiccup knows just who he is. _This_ is the king of the night furys, Toothless's father.

Hiccup tries to rise so he can bow as well, but Toothless stiffens his wing so he can't. He looks at his dragon for an explanation, only to see he has all his attention on his sire.

"Father." He acknowledges. "How have you been?"

The king lays down in front of the doorway, leaving enough room for the young man to slip in and walk over to stand next to the older night fury.

"As well as I can be, considering my age and circumstances, but enough about that. You may all sit." He looks at the others briefly before turning back to his son, his face worn with an age just short of matching Aileen's. Kind, but promising a strictness that comes with leadership.

Everyone lays back down. The human stays standing.

"So, my disobedient son, what has kept you away from your people for so long? When and how did you meet your human?" The old king asks.

Toothless relaxes his body, settling in for a long talk. Wrapping his tail around Hiccup where he sits. Pulling his wing back to his shoulder.

"It's a long story."

His father's eyes are drawn immeadiately to the red tailfin attatched to his tail, narrowing as he notices his son's disfigurement.

"Then tell it, Einarr."

Toothless swallows a quick bout of annoyance at his father's severe tone.

"Alright." He sighs. "For starters, My name is Toothless now."

"Toothless?" His father chuckles. "How silly."

The others laugh with him, except Aileen and the young female. Hiccup's face turns red in embarrasment, making Toothless rush to defend him.

"Maybe to you it's silly, but to me it's a proud title that I'm honored to have." He says strongly and so sincere that they all fall silent.

He pushes on. "Where to start?" He wonders.

"How about when you left us, Ei- I mean, Toothless?" Aileen supplies, showing him respect by using his new name.

"Alright." He smiles at her, before returning his gaze to his father. "Well, after leaving I traveled all over. Nothing too exciting nor serious happening to me along the way. Until I started to reach the frozen lands that hosted the people of our gods. I was flying through the clouds as I normally did, when suddenly a strange oppressing feeling started to overtake my mind, forcing me to travel to a volcanic island where an enormous dragon, now known as the Red Death, ruled. This beast of a dragon took control of me, and hundreds of other dragons, willing us to do whatever she wanted us to. Most of the time it was to hunt for her. If she wasn't appeased, she had no bones of making a meal of her worker bees." He finishes, voice grim at the memories.

"How did you escape?" Aileen asks, concerned.

"How long were you trapped?" The young female asks.

"I was enslaved for about... a hundred and fifty years, I think. It was hard to keep track. The hoard of enslaved dragons were often desperate enough that they raided a nearby island occupied by vikings. Creating a war between the two for several decades. But all that changed when my Hiccup saved me."

"How can a hiccup save anyone from slavery?" The king asks.

"Please, let me continue and you'll see." Toothless says.

The king nods to go ahead.

On a night of one of the many raids made by the poor dragons, I was told to go and enforce them. I had just shot one of my fire balls at a catapult, completely destroying it when not a moment later I was hit in mid-flight by a bola out of the darkness. It wrapped around my limbs and wings, making me unable to even slow myself down as I plummeted to the earth.

The pain of crashing is undescrible, but I survived and woke up the next morning, body sore and tail feeling as if a sword had stabbed through it. But completely free of the queen's influence.

I was thrilled at the discovery, but also worn down still from my injuries, so I closed my eyes to rest for awhile. Not too long after, I was awoken by a human male's soft voice, though I pretended not to have. Waiting to see if this was the male that had managed to finally bring me down, and by the sound of his excited voice, this was indeed him. When he finally exclaimed something excitedly, and placed his foot on my front leg, I dropped my pretense to shrug of the offending limb. I could feel his gaze follow over my bound body until it reached my face where my gaze met grass-like orbs in the soft, cute face of a young man. Not exactly the large, burly viking I had expected him to be.

He seemed unsure of himself, holding the dagger in his shaking hands. I took in his scent. The smell of the sweat from his nerves, smelling of a sweetness with an edge of spice, as if you breathed it in enough it would warm your insides.

I had no idea what this boy planned to do with me, but I wanted him to decide and get it over with, so I stared at him, urging him towards a decision. After yelling out a few things he finally straightened himself and raised the dagger over his head. Ready to kill me.

He paused to look at me one more time, in time to see me lay my head down, accepting my fate.

Several moments pass until I hear a sawing sound from his direction. My eyes opened in shock as the ropes holding me down loosened. The boy was cutting me loose. How strange for a self-proclaimed viking to do.

I decided if that was what he wanted to do than I would make sure he wouldn't trap another dragon again.

As soon as the last bit was cut, I sprung up to pin the boy down. He looked up into my fierce gaze, face full of fear. It was that fear that stopped me long enough to realize that it would be too shameful to kill the boy after he just spared my life. So I gathered a deep breath and let out a loud scream, so he would be too stunned to follow me. Then I pushed off to fly elsewheres, only to find that my flight was off, so much so I fell into a deep cove that I could not escape from. Turns out the burning in my tail was because half of my tailfin was ripped off when I fell."

Toothless pauses long enough for his father to ask a question.

"Is this the boy that _maimed_ you?" He asks lips curling and eyes narrowing in anger. Hiccup swallows back a surge of fear as he stares intensly at him.

"Peace, father, please. Let me finish."

"Fine, continue." He says, trying to hold back his anger at the mutulation of his only child.

"I tried not to let my condition affect me. Trying my hardest to escape from the small lagoon. I tried all that night into the next day. Around midday I finally gave up, exhausted and hungry after my attempts. After trying and failing at fishing in the small lake, I notice something had fallen on the ground next to me. When I look up to see where it came from, I see the same boy from the day before, looking down at me. I stare at him confused. He has managed to find me again, but does not bring reinforcements? What does this boy want with me, I thought. The boy leaves again, but not for good. The next morning found the boy entering the cove with a shield and a fish in hand. As he enters I had to stifle a laugh when he gets it stuck in between two large boulders, not wanting to compromise my hiding place. I watch him as he ventured inward, looking around hesitantly. I surprise him as I slink forward from behind a large rock to meet him. He holds out the fish to me, which I step forward to accept, but I immeadiately notice the knife hanging at his waist, jumping back and growling at him.

The boy is smart, for he knows what I'm growling at and after a prompt tosses it into the lake. I relax after it is gone, knowing I can easily overcome the boy should I need to. When he offers the fish once more, I carefully slink forward once more, mouth open to accept it. Where he notices my teeth are sheathed. He jumps as I unsheathe them to grab the fish and swallow it with a lick to my lips. I refocus on the boy, sniffing in that sweet/spicy scent once more, noticing how thin the lad was. I decided to repay his kindness, and brought half the fish back up so I could share it with him. I coaxed him to take a bite, only satisfied when he swallowed it. Apparently he mistook this as a token of trust because I had to warn him off as he tried to touch me. I walked away with a growl to burn a bed, since at that point I felt utterly exhausted. When I curled up, I found him next to me, reaching to touch me again. At my look he walked away, where I took the chance to find a place to sleep, hanging from a nearby tree branch. When I woke up the sun was setting and I expected the boy to have headed home already. I was wrong. The boy was sitting on a small rock, drawing with a stick in the dirt. Interested I looked over his shoulder to find a depiction of myself staring back. This boy was getting more interesting all the time. I found myself wanting to give it a try, but my drawing was a piss-poor example compared to his. Though I still became upset when he stepped on part of it. He learned quckly to be carefull and tried to step around my ugly creation. He ended up spinning around and around before he backed right up into me. Noticing this, he tried to reach out to touch me again, which I growled at him for. I had a sense he wouldn't hurt me now, but I knew he didn't have as much trust in me. He pulled back and closing his eyes, left his arm out, palm facing me. I was uncertain at first if I should take this step and let him know I would not kill him, but... It just felt right to place my snout into the boy's hand giving him that acceptance. Now I believe my instincts knew something that I didn't at the time.

After that day, I quickly learned about my new friend and how clever and alone he really was. He had figured out my predicament and fashioned a new tailfin at his village's blacksmith shop, where I learned he had been apprenticed for several years. It took some trail and error. Days spent improving the tail and the way to control it. During these times I listened to the boy as he talked about how he was ostracized in his village. Especially since he was the chief's son. He was bullied, treated like he didn't matter, and forced into things he didn't want to do at all." Toothless ends his sentence with a growl, still mad at their cruelty. Hiccup rubs his hand over his neck, which soothes him. He sighs and continues.

"It wasn't long before we were taking our first flight, although it wasn't without it's faults, it turned out to be the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. From then on I treasured every moment with my Hiccup. Proud to be the one privalaged enough to have him as a rider, where once the very mention of such a thing would raise my hackles. After that first ride there were a few challenges that we had to overcome, including my saving Hiccup from an angry monsterous nightmare, being captured and forced to lead the villager's warriors to the island where the queen lived, by Hiccup's father. Then reuniting with my Hiccup, just in time to defeat the horrifying queen together. But it was not without sacrifice. Hiccup and I were hit by the queen's wayward tail after she hit the ground, and my prostetic had been damaged in the air, so we were unable to deflect the clublike tail, before it hit us causing Hiccup to fall away from me, unconcious. I managed to save him, but to do so I had to make a hard decision. As I saw the waves of fire waiting to engulf my human's body, I realized how much I'd come to care about him. I loved him too much to allow him to die right in front of me, when I could save him. I.. had to grab him by the leg to get him close enough to let me embrace him in my protective wings, but I was in such a rush that my teeth were out and... Because of me... Hiccup lost his leg that day." He finishes in a whisper.

Hiccup can hear that this still upsets him to this day, understanding because he feels the same way when he thinks about Toothless's tail.

"But because of our teamwork, my village has come to respect me and the dragons. My people and the dragons have come together to live in harmony with one another." Hiccup adds, smiling as he looks at Toothless.

The dragon smiles, looking back. "Yes. The past two years have been the happiest of my life, which only increased when Hiccup gave me permission to court him to be my mate, just last week."

Hiccup wraps himself around the dragon giving him a hug and burying his face into his scaly neck.

The warm moment is interupted by a loud guffawing laugh.

"HA HA HA! So, my stubborn, willful son has managed to be _tamed_ by a skinny, but cute, and resouceful, viking boy!"

Hiccup uncovers his face to look at the elder night fury, his eyes's full of compassion.

"Your name is Hiccup, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, never mind the 'sir'. You are going to be my son's beloved mate, that makes you my son-in-law. Part of my family. You can call me Gareth. I am the ruler of this clan, if you haven't already noticed. Which I'm sure you did."

Hiccup stands, wanting to make a good impression on the elder. He bows his head forward to him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Gareth. My full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Heir to the village of Berk and the honored rider and mate to be to your son."

Gareth blinks at the young man, surprised at the formal introduction, but pleased with such respect.

"I welcome you to your new home, Hiccup. And all the happiness and luck in your life with Einarr."

"About that, Father.." Hiccup looks back to Toothless to see him gesture for him to sit back down with his wing beckoning him. Once Hiccup is settled at his side once more, wing curled around his shoulders. Hiccup's hands clutch each other nervously in his lap.

"We don't plan to stay for long. Just long enough to help find a replacement for me."

"Replacement?" Gareth asks, confused.

"Yes. I wish to abdicate the throne so that I can return to Berk with Hiccup. He needs to return to his people as soon as possible to help them retain their peace."

"What? I don't understand. I thought you'd finally returned to take my place as King."

Toothless makes a disgruntled face.

"I didn't come back because I wanted to, remember? Besides I've never been interested in the throne. You know that."

"Yes, but I thought that was your youth talking. Your need to explore and learn about the world. I was much like that when I was young. And how else was I to find out where you were if I hadn't sent out the search party. Though I don't blame you wanting to get out there. When I was young, the gods had just given us this island and I had to help my father as he lead everyone into settling in here." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I figured you would grow out of it and return after a century or so."

"I did want to leave and explore, but that's only half the reason I left."

"Oh? What was the other reason?"

"I went to find my life mate. I went to find Hiccup."

"Really? How did you know he was even out there, and not on this island?"

"Well-" "If I may, Highness?" The young female interupts.

"Ah, Gwynne, please." The King nods to her.

"Thank you." She says, turning to bow to the prince and his human. "I welcome both you and Lord Hiccup, my prince. I'm glad you were able to find him.

"So am I." Toothless purrs, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup's, who is blinking an surprise at the title given to him.

"Prince Einarr, or should I say, Prince Toothless," She smiles. "Came and asked for my insight into his future."

Gareth lifts an eye ridge at that. "Oh? You know better than to use your abilities just for the curious, Gwynnever. There're only supposed to be used for important issues."

She raises an eyebrow right back.

"What's more important than finding the mate of our next king. The mother of the future heirs of the clan, hmm?" She says, unabashedly.

"Fare enough." The king chuckles.

"Anyway, the young prince came to me, asking for my guidance to find out whether or not he would ever find his mate among our people or, if not, than where he should go to locate him or her. It didn't take me long to find out that the lucky person had not been born yet and that the person was not destined to be born here. Finding out in what direction to look was... a bit trickier. Finally, after a few hours of focus, I pinpointed that in a few centuries he'd find what he was looking for in the far north of here, where the cold almost always reins supreme."

"That's when I decided to travel. If I had to go and search for Hiccup, I might as well go and expand my mind about the world before hand."

While the king thought about that for a second, Hiccup looks at Gwynne confused.

"Uh, excuse me? How.. How could you know... where I was, or when I'd be born?" Hiccup asks, shyly.

"Sweetheart," Toothless says, getting Hiccup's attention. The boy's cheeks pinking again as his eyes meet his dragon's. Blushing at the pet name. " Gwynne is connected to the soul stone, so she can commune with the stone and use it's powers to locate others or answer certain questions depending whether or not it thinks we're ready or deserving of the knowledge.

Gwynnever sits up straight, pride swells in her chest, a smile stretching across her face.

"What's a soul stone?" The boy asks.

Gwynne answers this one. "It's a gift from the God's that help's us from being discovered and allows us to live in peace here. The spell that helps us take on a human form also comes from the stone. The Soul Stone allows me to see certain things about either the past or future, if it deems it won't hurt anyone to impart such knowledge."

"Don't forget about the wishes." Aileen pipes up.

"Wishes?" Asks Hiccup.

"Yes. The stone grants one wish to each dragon and their companions. Which reminds me. how are you enjoying yours, Hiccup?" Gwynne asks, looking sly.

"Mine?"

"Last night, when you first arrived on the island. You wished to understand and be able to talk to your mate to be. The Stone heard and granted your wish for you."

"So that's what happened! I thought as much!" Toothless smiles wide and looks at his father, who is looking at the boy, atonished that his wish had been heard.

"It seems the Soul Stone has accepted Hiccup as your mate, so spread the news everyone that he is to respected and treated as one of the clan, understood?"

All but Hunter and the elder male agree out loud.

"Well then, let's all hope your mating goes off without a hitch, shall we?" Hunter commits snidely.

The king looks at Hunter with hard eyes. "Yes, let's." Turning back to Hiccup and Toothless, he speaks with them once more.

"The stone has basically confirmed that Hiccup will indeed be perfect for you as you lead our people, as both an advisor and companion to keep you honest and honorable."

"Father-" Toothless says annoyed that he seems to have ignored there earlier talk about them leaving.

"No. I'll hear no more at this time. Come and introduce yourselves to our newest member to the clan." The King says, laying his head down in dismissal.

Toothless tries not to let his irritation show in front of Hiccup, so as not to worry him. Aileen is the first to come up to Hiccup to formally introduce herself as the oldest night fury living at the moment.

While Hiccup talks with Aileen, Toothless rises and goes over to his father, sure that Hiccup would be fine while he talked to him privately.

"Father." He says getting his attention and sitting down next to him. The king opens his eyes, but doesn't lift his head.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Einarr. I had feared the worst had happened to you." Gareth says softly.

"Father.." The prince gentles his tone, his irritation all but vanishing.

"But now you're back and with such a cute mate in tow. I'm happy for you, son."

"Well, I'm glad you approve, but father we seriously can't stay. Hiccup and I need to go back to Berk. It's our home. The people and dragons need us."

"Our people need you _here_. There's a good reason I sent those three to find you. I need to see that our people will be safe, before my time comes to an end."

Concerned, Toothless suddenly notices how weary his father looks.

"Father?"

"I'm ill, Toothless. My time is coming soon."

"What? How.. How long?" He whispers.

"A month, maybe less. So please, stay and make your old man happy before I go."

Torn, Toothless grimaces, not knowing what to do.

"HUNTER, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup's yell breaks the young prince out of his thoughts as the entire room goes silent.

Toothless whips his body around to find his boy missing from where he'd been moments ago.

"Hiccup?"

"TOOTHLESS! HELP!" The boy yells again.

The dragon realizes that he's calling from outside on the ledge.

His eyes narrow. Enough was enough. Hunter was going to learn quickly that no one touched his Hiccup. No one.

The infuriated night fury races outside to rescue his boy.

So how was it? Worth the wait? So... Anyone ready for some smexy fun? I know I am! (squeel) I can't wait for you to read the next one! -Dragonwaterlily26

b.t.w.- when toothless shouts at the wall he is saying that his is the royal heir in norse.


	5. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Long time no see! I'm sooo sorry this is taking so long. I've been so busy, but I'm trying to type up the new chapter in between all the other things I have to do. The good thing is its almost done. I'm hoping to have it up in a week or two. Thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews, especiaaly the interesting review that gave me great insight from their point of view. It's had me thinking alot about Hunter and his back story and how to progress his future. I'll have to see where it goes for him, as originally I was just writing him off as a bully, now I know I want more for the guy.  
So thanks for that. I like to know that people are thinking like that. I also appreciate that it was said respectfully, as flames will go nowhere with me.

Anywho, I'll get that chapter out as soon as I can!

Thank you.

Waterdragonlily26


	6. Chapter 7

Okay, everyone! Put down your weapons. (sweat drops down forehead) I have finished the chapter! LOL.

Man, this chapter was easy and quick to write on paper, but when I went to type it...(shakes head) This thing had a life of it's own and got completely changed and was slow as hell about it. But it's here! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Happy Mother's Day to all that have the title.

Chapter 6

Hiccup heaves a sigh of relief, as he finally finished meeting the last of the dragons in the room.

And he was the most disturbing night fury he'd met so far.

The older male night fury with the human. His name is Dagr. He only stood before him long enough to introduce himself and his opinion.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The male dragon stood before him, face blank, looking at him with fierce red hued eyes. The human stood beside him, head down, eyes on the ground. His shaggy blonde hair covering the upper part of his withdrawn face. He' s wearing short trousers and a shirt that falls to his thighs with sleeves that end at his elbows. Both garments are a plain brown, with the shirt being a lighter shade.

"Boy." Hiccup's attention returns to the imposing dragon. "I don't know what our prince is thinking by wanting a human that desecrated his body in such a disgraceful way as his mate, but I neither agree nor accept you into this clan." He says low enough so only Hiccup can hear him. "**Humans **don't deserve to be mated even to the lowliest dragon. You should be shackled in irons and made to serve the prince. To be used as many times as the prince wants to use you in either form, until your body bleeds from overuse. A fitting punishment for maiming him."

Hiccup stares at the dragon, shocked, seeing the hatred in his crimson gaze.

"You see this young man next to me?" He asks the human, who nods silently. "This is my slave. He once had the misfortune of crossing paths with my father. I don't know what he did, but he infuriated him to the point that he took the boy in retribution and enslaved him to his will until he was forgiven. As you see, he is now mine. His debt to my father was passed onto me when he died and I have no intention of ever letting him go." He smiles cruely, wrapping a tattered wing around the young man. "I call him Pet. He serves me so dutifully, having learned long ago disobedience will not be tolerated. Look at him, little Hiccup." He orders.

The viking reluctantly looks him over again, noticing something he hadn't before.

"Lift your face, Pet. So he can see everything you have to offer your master." Dagr commands sardonically, rubbing his body with the arm of his wing. The man shivers then lifts his up head up so Hiccup can see his face. He looks about 20 yeears old and if he didn't look so worn down, would be quite good looking. Except there was something off about him.

Brown eyes look not at him but past him, blank and unseeing. His bangs hang into his eyes. Body slack and unmoving, until the wing draped around him pulls him up against the body attatched to it. The young man then turns to wrap his arms loosely around his master, placing his cheek on the warm scales of his chest. But the movement seems so wrong. He's just like a..a...

A lifeless doll.

Hiccup shakes his head, appalled

"See that. Just like that, he leans into my embrace. Such a good boy. Now, my Pet, should we go somewhere private so I can enjoy my right to your physical charms?"

"If it pleases you, Master." Pet answers in a bland monotone.

The dragon looks at Hiccup again. "Perfect answer, my pet. Perhaps one day, something might happen that will cause you to lose your precious dragon and his safety, and then you, pretty little Hiccup, can enjoy servicing one of our people just as my Pet does."

He chuckles and guides the human and himself towards the doorway. "I can't wait to see you prostate yourself. It will be delicious."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And that was that. Dagr left the room wit his human walking beside him. Leaving Hiccup with a chill in his veins and the knowledge that he had an enemy in this dragon lord.

Shivering, Hiccup rubs his hands over his arms. Suddenly feeling too overloaded from all that's happened.

'Has it really only been two days that I've been here. Feels longer.'

Hiccup looks around to see that nice, old Aileen has left, having already spoken to him and wished him good luck in his future life with Toothless. The grumpy male that had been laying next to Gwynne, left without a second glance at Hiccup or Toothless. Which was followed by Gwynne coming up to speak to him.

"I'm sorry about him, please don't let my brother upset you. Konda is just set in his ways. He doesn't like change that he can't do anything about." she smiles, encouragement in her voice. "Don't worry about what others think so seriously. Remember that what matters here is you and the Prince. The bond you share is greater than any negativity that you could experience. Trust in yourself and in your partner and all will fall into place."

She then smiled, laying down next to him, putting her head down and closing her eyes to nap. She keeps him company until Toothless can come back.

Suddenly, Hiccup feels worn down to the bone. Glancing behind him, he gazes at the sunshine that seems to be beckoning from the openning leading outside. The viking glances at the dragon lying beside him to Toothless over on the other side of the room talking with his father. He bites his lip and looks back to the outside.

'I.. guess it can't hurt to just go get some fresh air. Just for a few minutes, I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Just onto the ledge.'

Resolved, Hiccup slowly gets up, not wanting to disturb Gwynne, and makes his way over to the ledge's doorway, slipping outside.

The sun shines warmly on his raised face, making Hiccup smile as he breathes in the cleansing fresh air. He looks around at the stunning landscape of the lush greenery that makes up the island, rolling out until it reaches the beautiful sandy beaches and the rollin waves of the ocean that sound so peacefull even from here. Tropical birds fly about every which way that they can.

"Wow. Gorgeous. We must be near the very top of the mountain, but it's not cold at all!"

He closes his eyes, feeling the sun soak into his skin, pleasantly.

"This place is so warm compared to home. I can't believe I'm here. I never thought I'd ever see another night fury, much less an entire island full." He thinks through the many dragons he's met and how different they are from one another. When his thoughts turn to his own dragon. A light blush blooms in his cheeks.

'He's pretty warm, too.'

He admits, remembering how nice it was to snuggle up to him last night. _'Well, after the awkwardness of his nudity had past.'_

His thoughts lead him from there to this morning. When Toothless had been kissing him with an intensity that he'd never experienced before. Feeling that hard, strong body against his own had been... Hiccup sighs, butterflies tickling more than his stomach at the thought.

_'I wanted more. More of..him." _He shakes his head. _'What got into me! I've _never_ felt that way. It felt...so _good,_ but it's... Toothless! For Gods sake! I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's wrong isn't it.'_ Hiccup runs his hands through his auburn hair from the front of his head to cup the back of it. "I'm so confused." He whispers.

"As am I."

Hiccup whips around to see Hunter standing behind him, smiling crookedly at him.

"Hunter. What do you want?" Hiccup asks warily, dropping his hands to his side.

"I'm confused as to how you can choose... Toothless," He says the name mockingly. "Over anyone else, when you haven't given a chance to all those interested." Hunter says walking towards the boy.

Hiccup wrinkles his nose, side-stepping away from the dragon, trying to keep a good distance away from him. "You mean you."

"Obviously. I could be _soo_ good to you, Hiccup." he purrs seductively. " I can protect you much better than that nestling you call a mate. I can show you exactly how special a young man like you is." Hunter follows Hiccup as he makes his way around to the doorway. " I can definately satisfy you alot more than he can."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asks, his steps slowing for a moment.

Just long enough for Hunter to take advantage and, with a flap of his wings, he flys over the teen, in a hopping move, blocking his access to the entrance. Hiccup whips around to keep him in his sights.

Hunter's smile widens. "I mean, you must be getting quite frustrated. I know a human male your age has alot of hormones and testosterone running through his veins. I bet you can get pretty excited at times and I can smell that your dragon hasn't taken any time to take advntage of those times."

Grass green eyes narrow in annoyance. "That's none of your business! What my mate and I do is _our _concern. _NOT YOURS._"

"Icould make it my business. Imagine the next time your aroused, my body rubbing against yours. My tongue licking you in places you have yet to experience. Making you cry out in ecstasy as my body overlays your own. Combining in the sweetest way two beings can. " His tongue licks his lips, eyes narrowing slightly as he gets a rush of lust at the idea.

"Tch." Hiccup places his left hand on his hip, cocking it to the side. "Dream on, Hunter! That's the only way you will ever see me like that."

Hunter's smile drops.

"Einarr doesn't deserve such a cute little human like you, Hiccup. He treats you like his personal slave, forcing you to direct his fake tailfin so he can fly. That has to be so difficult for you. And now he's brought you here, trapping you into becoming his mate. I'm not fooled for a moment by this sudden courtship. He's making you his mate even though he knows that he won't be able to convince the King to let you go home. Do you think he'll even try? He needs you so he can fly, and he'll do anything to keep you here. The second he can, he'll mount you again and again, until he's sure you are pregnant with his heir, which will cement you to both our clan and him for the rest of your very long life together with him. Do you want that Hiccup? To be nothing, but his glorified whore?"

The viking grits his teeth as his annoyance steadily turns into anger with each word the dragon says.

Hunter doesn't notice, continuing.

"But I won't miss use you. I'll protect you from him and everyone else. I'll also take you home right away. We can live happily together in your village. Doesn't that sound nice? So what do you say, Hiccup? Will you be my mate?"

"Protect me from everyone, huh? You can't protect me me from yourself. I'll _NEVER_ be your mate!" He throws his right arm out, and cross the space in front of him in convction. "Toothless means more to me than anyone else in the whole world. He'd never mistreat me. NEVER! You could never measure up to him in my heart. Now leave me alone and get out of my way!"

Eyes narrow in rage at the boy's vehement words.

"No one says no to me. No one!" Hunter growls, lunging forward.

Hiccup's eyes widen in fear as the huge body knocks him down, pinning him with a paw on his abdomin.

Teeth grab at his shirt, ripping the front material in half with a hard yank and a tearing sound. The pieces fall to the side as if it were originally a vest.

"NO! STOP IT!" Hiccup yells, voice panicked.

Hunter noses the exposed chest, his ruff tongue sweeping over the pale expanse, tasting him.

"HUNTER, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup screams at the top of his voice.

The dragon ignores him, lapping at his chest again, then moving to nose at his left shoulder. Giving it a nip.

Breathing erratic, he screams again, struggling and pushing against the dragon to no avail. "TOOTHLESS! HELP!"

Hunter moves down and noses the front of his crotch, his eyes look up at the boy as he inches his tongue forward, going to lick at the spot.

A familiar blue shot explodes a few feet away form the two, stilling their movements.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY MATE!"

"Toothless!" Hiccup cries out in relief, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Hunter turns his head to look back at the growling form of his prince, fury rolling off him in waves.

"He's not yours yet! I can still claim him as my own!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HICCUP'S MINE!"

"I WANT HIM!"

All goes deadly quiet for a moment, tension could be felt on the air.

"Is that a challenge, Hunter?" Toothless asks, his voice lowering, though you can still hear the anger simmering in his tone.

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Fine, I accept. GWYNNEVER!"

The female walks outside at the summons, staying close to the doorway.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Will you safe guard Hiccup and act as our witness while we fight?" He asks, keeping his eyes on his rival.

"Of course I will."

"You heard her. Release him."

Hunter lifts his paw from the boy, moving to the side so he can get up. Turning so he's facing Toothless.

Hiccup immediately scrambles to his feet, racing to his dragon's side to place a hand on his head. "Toothless, what's going on?"

Toothless takes a quick look at Hiccup, noting the tattered remains of his shirt and the offensive odor of the aggressive dragon on him, before narrowing his eyes back on Hunter.

"Hiccup, go stand by Gwynne."

"Toothless?" Hiccup calls, worried.

"_Now, Hiccup." _He orders sternly, brooking no argument.

Speechless, the boy moves to the female's right side, who smiles at him gently and wraps a wing around him as they both turn to watch the other two.

Toothless walks forward to face his opponent, stopping a few feet away from him.

"We have an official challenge for the right to mate with Hiccup. King Gareth will you come and help make sure that the fight is fair?" Gwynne says loud enough for the king to hear inside.

After a moment King Gareth comes out, going to sit by her left side. "Of course."

"Thank you. For Hiccup's sake I will go over the rules. The two challengers will fight until one is pinned, knocked unconcious, or gives up his claim on the boy. Also, to be fair, no flight will be permitted from Hunter as the Prince is flightless without his rider's help. Is that understood?" Gwynne asks the two standing off in front of the trio.

"Yes." Toothless agrees, rolling his shoulders as he prepares himself.

"Alright already! Let's get this over with!" Growls Hunter.

"Okay. Ready, set..."

Both dragons crouch down, lime green eyes staring into light blue.

"GO!" Gwynne yells.

Instead of leaping, the two size each other up, circling around one another.

Hiccup bites his bottom lip, hands in fists at his side as nerves creep through his whole being. _'Please be safe, Toothless. Don't get yourself hurt over me. Gods please watch over him.'_

Suddenly, Hunter lunges, snapping at Toothless's neck, making Hiccup gasp in fear for his dragon. Toothless manages to avoid him, returning with a swipe with his paw, hitting him across his muzzle.

Hunter falls backwards, sporting scratches from his claws, then at the last moment whips his tail around, sweeping Toothless's feet out from under him. He falls to his side, but he uses the momentum to roll back to his feet and jump to ram into Hunter's side. Toothless jumps back out of reach. Hunter is able to keep on his paws by into them into the stone, but only just. Once he's steady, he charges with a snarl. Toothless answers him, running forward to meet him. They bite and hit at each other, trying to land them, only to just miss, continuing their stalemate for a few minutes before both jump apart again.

Both breath heavily as they stand apart.

Gritting his teeth, Toothless moves to sweep Hunter's feet out from under him as he had done earlier. Smiling as he sees this, Hunter leaps to avoid the move. Which Toothless takes advantage of by quickly switching his movements to jump at the male, mouth wide. Hunter realizes this too late, unable to avoid him.

"SHIT!" He yells.

Before anyone can bat an eye, Toothless is on top of Hunter, pressing him into the stone, teeth buried in his neck.

"DAMN IT!" Hunter growls, struggling to dislodge the prince, wincing when he only succeeds in have those teeth dig deeper into his scales.

"You've been pinned, Hunter. Will you promise to give up all persuit of Hiccup as either a mate or to bed partner? " King Gareth asks.

Hunter growls in frustration, stubbornly not wanting to give in. His growl turns into a pained yelp as teeth grinds even deeper, blood pouring down his neck.

"You'd better just except the loss, Hunter, before the prince decides to give in to his protective instincts and rips your throat out for even thinking of sullying his mate's virtue." Gwynne suggests. "Besides even if you had won, I doubt Hiccup would have let you two feet near him, much less let you claim him as yours."

Hunter looks over at the boy, seeing that his worried eyes were locked souly on the prince, his hands are held together in fists over his heart. A bloody tear wells up from his bottom lip, where he has bitten through it. Though he seems oblivious to it.

"Fine! I will no longer attempt to seduce the boy away from Einarr." Hunter swears, realizing that there is no way he could sway Hiccup away from Toothless.

Toothless releases the dragon from his jaws, spitting out the left over blood in his mouth. Backing away, He stands, teeth still bared, in front of the doorway, where the Hiccup stands, looking relieved, with King Gareth and Gwynne.

"The boy is yours." Hunter gets to his feet. "But watch your back, I'll get my revenge for this defeat." He growls at the ebony dragon. Then with a quick bound upwards and a flap of his wings, he flies off.

Toothless snorts at the threat, unconcerned. He turns around, eyes rounding out as Hiccup rushes to embrace him around his neck. He buries his face into his warm scales. Taking a moment to stabilze his frazzeled nerves. Toothless smiles, feeling the last of his anger disappear.

"Are you okay, Toothless? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Hiccup asks, turning his face so that he can talk, but his cheek is still pressed him.

"No, I'm not hurt. Are you okay, Hiccup?" He asks back rubbing his muzzle along his back.

"I'm great now that it's over."

"I'm glad." Toothless purrs, closing his eyes.

The pair holds each other for a few minutes more.

"Come along, my King. I believe that we are not needed anymore." Gwynne smiles and walks inside. Garreth takes one last look at his son and follows her in.

Toothless and Hiccup don't notice them leaving nor do they care at the moment.

They finally seperate, but stay close. Toothless looks at Hiccup, his expression severe.

"Hiccup, what happened?"

Hiccup looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Toothless. I just wanted to get some fresh air and to collect my thoughts. I was going to go back in after a few minutes alone, but Hunter cornered me. He tried to convince me to leave you and commit to him, but I refused. So he got angry and attacked me, wanting to force me to mate with him." He shudders in disgust.

"Hiccup, when I heard you yelling for me and realized that Hunter was after you, I was struck with an intense fear. A fear that only just falls short of the fear I felt the day you nearly died in the Red Death's flame." The night fury sits and pulls the boy back against his body with his wings. Anger suddenly stiffens his limbs as he relives his absolute fury from earlier. "Then when I saw that bastard on top of you... About to touch what no one else has the right to touch. I've never felt more _livid_ in all my life. I wanted to kill him for daring to touch you. For a moment there I actually considered it as my teeth pierced his neck. But he deserves to know what it's like to live without the one you crave for. Though if he does try anything else, I'll remedy my decision."

"Toothless.."

"No one will take you away from me, not as long as I live and breathe."

His eyes turn to slits once more, teeth filling his mouth as he snaps his wings out, causing Hiccup to jump from the sudden action.

"Toothless?"

"Geton."

Hiccup hesitates, unnerved by the intensity in Toothless's gaze.

"Wha.. Tooth-"

"GET ON!"

Hiccup quickly walks around amd gets on, not even taking the time to put his safety harness back on. As soon as the teen clicks his prostetic into place, the dragon rushes straight off the rock face into a dive.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screams clutching the dragon's neck for dear life. "TOOTHLESS! SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!"

Toothless instead speeds up, flying as fast as he can. His mind fixed on a decision that he will not sway from.

It isn't long before the dragon is landing on another stone outcropping, running inside as soon as he does.

Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief, not wanting to do that again without his safety harness. Looks around, discovering that they are back in Toothless's quarters.

He looks at his agitated friend as he paces the room a few times.

"Toothless! What was that about? I mean you did-"

"Take this off." Toothless interupts.

"What?"

Toothless goes to stand in front of Hiccup, stopping so that the saddle is in front of him.

"Oh." He looks at the dragon's face, who is pointedly averting his narrowed eyes from the boy.

"Fine." The boy agrees stiffly, upset that Toothless hasn't explained anything to him yet, worried that he could be upset with him.

Then with jerking motions he undoes the straps and pulls the saddle off to place by the wall. After that he then goes to the tailfin and more gently takes that off as well, lying it next to the saddle.

As he stands up, he asks; "Now, will you expl- Ahh!" He yells as strong arms wrap around his waist.

With a surprised yelp he is hoisted into the air. Toothless's arms wrap around his back and under his knees, carrying the teenager in a bridal hold.

"Toothless! What are you doing?!"

The night fury doesn't answer. Keeping his stare ahead of them, his expression hard.

With a soft thump, Hiccup finds himself thrown on the bed.

Toothless looks upon the young man, finally letting him see the emotion he's been keeping back since they left the ledge. His fierce eyes gaze hungerly down upon the boy, anger simmering in the depths.

He looks upon Hiccup as he stares up at him silently, questions in those brillant green eyes of his. He holds himself up with his arms behind him. The shirt that he'd been given that morning spread out to his sides, showing off the pale skin of his chest, his long, slender legs stretched out in front of him.

Growling, he pounces on the boy, causing the boy's back to hit the bed. Toothless grabs his wrists in his right hand, and pins them above his head.

"Toothless!" Hiccups cries, eyes widening in alarm. "What.. are you doing?!"

The dragon-man leans over him, nose burying in the mussed locks on top of his head. He breathes in his spicey, sweet scent. He moves to press his warm lips to Hiccup's forehead. Then continues to lay kiss after kiss down the left side of his face until he reaches his ear.

"Hiccup." He calls, voice husky, and rough.

Hiccup's breath hitches at the sound. "Too-toothless? Are you okay?"

The dragon lets out a sigh that wafts warm air over the boy's earlobe, causing him to shiver. Toothless presses his cheek to Hiccup's, giving him a slight rub.

"No, I'm not. I'm pissed." He says, his voice sharp. "How _dare_ that bastard try to claim you for his own. You..."

He moves to stare into the boy's worried eyes, his free hand cupping his right cheek.

"Belong to me! I won't let anyone else have you!" He declares, his eyes glowing with his intensity.

Toothless slams his lips over Hiccup's mouth, pressing his tongue in to sample it's depths again as he had that morning.

Hiccup is immeadiately swept away by Toothless's passion. A passion he didn't know was real when he'd hinted it earlier with their first kiss.

Although questions fly through the human's mind, his dragon, doesn't give him the chance to ask as Toothless never relinquishes his mouth even for a second.

He presses open-mouthed kisses to his swelling lips and slides his tongue over and round the much softer, human tongue. Teasing the appendage into joining in it's dance. The boy breathes heavily through his nose, never seeming to get enough air.

Toothless groans, as he watches Hiccup's eyelids drop low, eyes hazing, as his hands gradually relax, until they lay completely lax in his grip. Smiling, Toothless pulls back with a last peck to the swollen lips, releasing his wrists to pass over the soft, left cheek. His right hand drops to Hiccup's shoulder and he leans over to the right cheek, kissing it. He lays kisses down the cheek over to his ear, which he latches onto, sucking and rubbing his fangs over it lightly.

Hicccup groans, bringing his hands down to grab onto the dragon's shoulders. Nails biting half-moons into the skin.

Encouraged, Toothless releases the lobe in favor to kiss his way down the boy's slender neck, reaching his collar bone. He latches onto the area, licking along the outlined bone, enjoying the taste all over to his shoulder before going back to suck.

Hiccup moans at the feelings stiring because of his dragon's attentions. Yelping, his eyes pop open from where they'd closed before, as teeth nip at his flesh. A kiss alightens the slight mark.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whispers, the fluttering sensation in his chest growing as the tension in his lower body grows.

Smelling his rider's growing excitement revs up the dragon's instincts, his irises narrowing to pinpricks. Swept away, Toothless growls, the sound vibrating over lush lips as he joins their mouths once more.

Hiccup feels hands reach under him gripping the fabric of his shirt in both.

"MMM!" He cries alarmingly into the kiss as a tearing sound fills the air.

The arms pull out from under him, dragging the two halves of the ruined shirt down the boy's arms and off him.

Sitting up, Toothless throws the fabric behind him, eyes training on the the heaving chest.

Hiccup's arms rest back on the bed, looking up at his best friend.

Toothless's bangs hang forward because of the tilt of head, his black hair slightly mussed, but looking soft as down. His own shoulders lifting and lowering as he breathes heavily. His lips are swollen as well, glimpses of his fangs showing as he pants. Hiccup briefly wonders if they are retracktable in this form.

His eyes move down to the strong chest, heaving as it tries to catch it's breath. Nipples peaking out from the hardened muscles of his pecs.

His line of sight is disrupted as Toothless leans forward to kiss the middle of his own chest. Licking that same spot the dragon moves his tongue along until it reaches the budding soft pink nipple. He lick it as well, moistening it so that it tingles when he breathes warmly on it, before encasing it in his mouth.

"Ahh." Hiccup gasps, eyes once more closing. Long fingers smooth up from his waist, the index finger and thumb of his right hand pinching the other bud, his left hand pressing down gently on his sternum to keep him in place as he wiggles around at the sensations.

"Nnn. Tooth-toothless please." Although he begs, he knows not what he's asking for.

The dragon moves over to repeat his ministration to the other as the hand relinquishes it to journey downward, fingers ghosting over his abbs to skim over the waistband of his trouser shorts then down to cup the front.

Hiccup gasps, head coming up to look down at the glinting smugness of his dragon's eyes, continuing his wet touch to his chest a moment, before lifting his head kiss under the right side of Hiccup's jaw. Pulling away, he chuckles.

"Something wrong, Hiccup? It certainly doesn't _feel_ like it." His palm tightens over the bulge.

Hiccup shivers as the heat of the large palm rubs over him.

"Ohh.. No! Please, I-"

"Not enough, Hiccup?" His tenor husks in his ear, before licking up the shell. "I can fix that."

Before Hiccup can blink both of Toothless's hands were at his crotch, pulling open the fastenings.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup cries, hands covering the dragon's to halt him, but Toothless quickly grabs his wrists again in his left hand, bringing them up to pin against his chest.

Toothless looks down as he finishes untying the front, Hiccup's erection peeking out from the exposed gap. He licks his forked tongue over his lips at the sight, reaching to pull the rosy flesh the rest of the way into the open.

Hiccup blushs and struggles in the dragon prince's grip. "Toothless! Stop, please! We shouldn't! I mean-"

Eyes fierce with lust shoot to look at the human. "I will not stop. I want to see you, regardless of the consequences. Tonight I will fill you with desire and then quench it with my own."

Hiccup's mouth flutters open an shut, not knowing what to say to such a bold statement.

Having rended his rider speechless, Toothless takes the opportunity to use both his hands to grip the top of his shorts and with a quick yank, pulls them down so soothly they come off over his prostectic and leg with ease.

He throws the pants over his shoulder to land where ever they may, and settles himself back between Hiccup's legs, hands lifting his thighs up off the bed to drag the boy closer to him.

"Toothless, you don't want to see me like this. Not even Astrid wanted to see me like this. Just give me back my clothes and we'll forget this." Hiccup implores.

"Her loss is my gain, though I never understood why she gave up such a handsome boy like you."

Hiccup bites his lip, his eyes darting to his left leg before looking away from it and the dragon. The look doesn't get past Toothless's sharp gaze, which looks down at the leg as well.

Eyes travel over the smooth, pale thigh to the knee cap, then to the horrible scars just under it, reaching until they get partially covered by the bindings that strap the metal extension to the leg. Letting the right leg lay back down, he runs his hand over the scars.

"Is this why she broke up with you? Because of your leg?" He asks, eyes narrow in disbelief.

Sighing, Hiccup nods. "She said that she didn't want to be with someone who was damaged, both mentally and physically."

His eyes close as the pain of the day she said that rolled through his mind. He'd never been able to measure up to the strength of the other boys, but after his leg was gone it was twice as hard to keep up without Toothless's help. He'd always thought of their teamwork as a good thing, but it turns out Astrid, at least, thought he was weak to have to lean on a dragon to do the most simplest things.

Warm lips press against a line of scar tissue, causing the boy to look up again.

Toothless lifts his head to look at his leg, running his hand over the scars and the metal.

"Such a foolish reason just means she doesn't deserve you." He lowers the leg down, leaning to kiss his lips once, then he kisses between his pecs, down the middle to his sternum, a kiss above his belly button, then under it, and above his pelvis. He cups his testicles in his left hand and grabs him at the root of his cock with his right.

"You are beautiful, Hiccup and I'm going to prove it to you."

Hiccup groans as he kneads his testes, rolling them in his palm as he slowly strokes him. His erection blossoming again after it lagged for a moment at the memory of his past with Astrid. It rises towards his stomach at the dragon's skilled hands.

He strokes his engorged flesh a few times before laying a kiss to the beading head. Toothless licks his lips, eyes looking up at Hiccup from between his legs.

"Watch me, Hiccup. I want you to watch me as I enjoy every bit of this."

When he's sure green eyes are not going to budge from his own, he laves his tongue from root to tip in one long stroke, which causes the boy to throw his head back at the feeling of that rough forked tongue.

"Ahhh. Toothless." His body shakes as he groans.

Encouraged, the dragon gives him one last stroke before taking the hot flesh into his mouth.

Shaking his head back and forth, Hiccup groans through his teeth as he bites his lower lip as scortching wet heat surrounds him.

Pleased with his reaction Toothless swallows the whole length, the tip touching the back of his throat before he pulls back up, his tongue rubbing and slicking the skin with his saliva. He stops at the head, giving it an attentive suckle before going down on him again. His left hand messages his balls, his right hand squeezing the thigh he's holding up.

His eyes watch possesively as he moves up and down on Hiccup, who groans and shifts in pleasure, gasping as pressure builds within him. Hands fisting in the bedding under him, and toes curling.

"Tooth-Ah! I'm going to-nnh!"

Toothless pauses and lifts himself off of the boy, licking the moisture off his lips. "That's right, Hiccup. Come for me, baby. Give me all you've got." He says before retaking the cock into his mouth.

A thrill goes through Hiccup's gut hearing the raspy tone the dragon's voice has attained from his actions. And with a final couple of strokes from that talented mouth, he comes.

"Gods!" He cries out, throwing his head back, body tensing.

Toothless pulls his mouth off the cock, only lick the underside of the head, just in time to catch the flood of seed on his tongue.

Hiccup lifts his head to catch the dragon giving him a last lick around the head, sending delightful shivers through him at the feeling, which grow stronger at the sight of the dragon licking his lips and staring at him with intense heavy lidded eyes and labored breathing.

Toothless smiles crookedly at him as his hands glide up his body, following the contours, that lustful face looming up behind them. His left hand slipping up from his ballsack to his inner thigh, before both hands draw up his thighs, over his hip bones and up his stomach and abdomin to his flat chest. At this point, his face is leaning down the short distance to press a tender kiss to the boy's swollen lips.

Groaning, Hiccup drops his head to the bed, eyes closing, tired from the most stimulating orgasm he's ever had. The sweet touches and the kiss just serving to keep his body tingling so pleasantly.

Grinning smugly, Toothless slides back to sit back on his haunches, looking at the sated boy, before standing to walk over to one of the chests to open and rumage through it.

After a few moments he returns to the human's side, face intense once more. Retaking his place between his legs. Setting the jar he retrieved from the chest down to the side, he slid his hands back under the boy's thighs, giving them a squeeze, before lowering his head to gather the limp cock back into his mouth.

He starts a slow pace of rocking the flesh in and out of his mouth, leting it glide up the rough expanse of his tongue to the back of his throat and forward again.

Hiccup whimpers, the stimulation too much for his still raw senses.

Taking note of the trembling starting to shake through the form in front of him, Toothless lifts off the boy to stare down the line of his body.

The pale perfection of the one he'd been pining over for years was laid out before his eyes. The feast on display made his mouth water, his cock that much harder, and the very short leash that he'd managed to put back on his instincts that much shorter.

Growling softly, he attacks him with new ferver. Narrowing his eyes, he hoists himself over Hiccup to nibble at the vulnerable expanse of his neck. Licking and sucking before pulling back to stare at his left shoulder, the marks starting to bruise. And although they satisfied him to see them, he knew it was just barely scratching the surface of this paticular itch. He growled again as he moved down to kiss down his chest to his belly button, taking a moment to suck the cute little thing, then moving to bite at his left hip bone.

Licking across the way to the other hip bone, he sucks at it for a moment, then lowers himself down, skipping his sensitive genitalia. Slipping his hands under him, he palms his plump, round buttocks. Squeezing the succulent rounds brings a satisfied purr to his lips. His eyes train onto the sight as he lifts the lower half of Hiccup's body up high, throwing the long legs over his shoulders, he spreads those cheeks to stare at the pretty pink little hole lying between them.

Looking up, Hiccup gulps in a renewed feeling of fear.

"Toothless, please. I don't think this is a good idea. I mean what-"

Toothless doesn't hear a word, bringing his lips to peck a kiss to the entrance, then after giving it a lick, he seals his mouth over it to suck, continuing to lave it with his tongue a few times before pushing it slowly in. When half is buried inside, he pulls it out and pushes back in. Starting a steady rythym.

"Ugh. Unhhh." Hiccup grunts in discomfort.

'Gods, this...is too strange! My dragon is shoving is tongue into my butt!'

"MMM." Toothless purrs.

Hiccup groans at the vibration. _'And he's enjoying it! How can he be?!' _He thinks, squirming his hips at the bizarre feelings.

Deeming the hole wet enough with his saliva, he pulls his mouth away, looking at the wet hole a second, before dropping the now still hips back to the bed. He reaches for the jar, uncorking it to pour a small amount of oil into his right palm. Recorking it with one hand, he sets it back to the side, out of the way.

He spreads the oil over the fingers of his right hand, wiping the excess on the bed. He grabs Hiccup's left leg, lifting it to throw over his right shoulder, his hand slipping down to support him by his rump. He throws his other leg over his left shoulder, smiring some of the oil on his thigh. The backs of his knees round themselves over his shoulders.

Hiccup wriggles, uncomfortable, but finds his movements limited in this position. A breathy gasp escapes his lips when he feels an oiled index finger press between his buttocks to rub over the the puckered flesh.

The digit rubs lightly for a few passes, then presses against it, slowly letting the finger sink in until his knuckle is pressed to the flesh.

Hiccup grimaces, the sensation of the finger strange, but not painful.

Toothless feels the muscles flexing around his finger, the space not so tight on just the one. Pulling it back out, he starts a rythym. Alternating between straight thrusts and twisting.

After half a dozen thrusts he pulls the finger out and presses both his index and middle finger to the opening, pushing both inside the teen boy.

"Ahh.." Tears spring to Hiccup's eyes as his flesh stretches to accomidate them, a stinging pain coming from the stretch.

Encased in Hiccup's pulsing depths, the fingers push in and out, twisting every few times to stretch him. The motions start out slow, but quickly speeds up until the digits are being slammed into him.

"Toothless! Stop! It hurts!" He shouts, the pain intensifying from the vigorous movement.

To his surprise, the dragon does stop, although he keeps the fingers buried deep inside him.

Toothless looks at the young man in front of him. Hiccup's breathing is labored and his face is scrunched up, teeth buried in his bottom lip. Sweat beading on his body. His hair touseled from his shaking his head on the bedding. His long legs are splayed on his shoulders putting all his delectable assets on display for his eyes. The boy's cock half-hard on his thigh, his balls brushing the rest of his hand where he was buried in the hot, pulsing cavern of his Hiccup's virginity.

A virginity that was very nearly stolen out from underneath his nose, and the cute boy with it.

'

MY HICCUP!_ How _DARE _that _BASTARD_ think he even had a chance to know my boy this way!'_

Growling, Toothless roughly pulls his fingers out.

Hiccup's eyes pop open at the roughness, fear blooming in him as he see's the change in his best friend.

His eyes profoundly narrow with lust and anger, his black-blue hair sticks to his skin by the sweat beading his forehead, some slipping down the side of his face, his lips are curled in a perpetual growl that is vibrating through his frame.

"Toothless?" He gulps down a hard lump in his throat.

Toothless's hand moves from his butt cheek to wrap around his thigh from the outside, his grip tight, fingers digging into his skin. His right hand wraps itself around the hard heat of his own phallus, stroking up the length to spread the remaining oil onto his skin.

Green eyes widen as he watches the cock grow even larger as he hardens completey in his ministrations. 'Gods..he's so..big.'

When the dragon prince deems he's covered his cock in the little oil that had been left, he lowers his standing cock to flush the head up against Hiccup's stretched hole, pressing himself forward.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup cries panically, only to scream a second later.

"AHHHH!"

With a powerful shove, the cock drives itself inside him, only managing to bury not even half of itself into the tightening muscles.

Toothless leans over the young man, folding him in half as his knees touch his chest, his right hand slides under Hiccup's back to curl his fingers up around his shoulder from behind. Resting his forehead on the teen's chest, eyes clenching shut as he pulls out just half an inch before his body tenses as he shoving his cock the rest of the way into the boy until his balls bump into the softs cheeks.

He breathes through the sudden pleasure radiating from the tight hold squeezing and releasing around him.

Toothless looks up at Hiccup's face, his own gentling as he sees tears flowing down his face as the pain over takes his senses. Mouth open in a silent scream. Whimpering at the sight of his mate in pain, the dragon brings his hands to cup Hiccup's flushed face, delving his tongue into his mouth to pull him into a sweet, slow kiss, rubbing his tongue over the boy's. Trying to distract him from his aching lower half.

Hiccup moans questioningly into the kiss as his legs drop back on the bed.

After a minute, the dragon pulls away to nuzzle his cheek, not caring about the salty residue spreading between them.

"I'm-I'm sorry Hiccup. But I can't help myself. When it comes to you..."

Hiccup wraps his arms around his dragon, hugging him, watery green eyes staring up at the ceiling of the cave.

Pulling back a bit, Toothless runs his tongue up his cheeks, first the left, then the right. Savoring the taste of his tears.

"Toothless, why.."

"I'm sorry, but when it comes to you, I can't help myself."

Toothless pulls back to stare into Hiccup's face, acid-green eyes serious once more.

"I can't let anyone even come close to having you. It makes my hackles rise just thinking that that asshole was, at one point, on top of you-" He growls. "No one will ever come that close again, not if I can help it." He pulls his hips back until only the tip of his cock is still inside the boy. "You belong only to me!" With that conviction, Toothless buries his head into Hiccup's left shoulder, grabbing his hips, he slams himself back inside his rider.

Hiccup bites his lip to keep the scream from bursting from his mouth again, the agony filters through him again as Toothless's member rubs over his raw, strained muscles.

The boy whimpers with each forward and backward motion.

"Toothless, please! Uh, Uh! It hurts!" Cries Hiccup as renewed tears flow down his cheeks.

Growling, Toothless doesn't say anything, but silences him by claiming his lips once more and kissing him with all the passion that he'd been hiding for years. Licking along the roof of his mouth to sucking on his tongue and playing along his teeth.

While he distracted Hiccup, he plunged into him, shifting each time in, searching until finally he strikes gold.

"AHH!" Hiccup breaks away from Toothless, his voice pitching high.

Toothless smiles smugly, making sure to keep the angle he'd found, so he could strike his human in the same spot.

Again and again the sharp shock of pleasure weaves through his nerves and up his spine.

"Ooohh. Gods..what is that?" He pants out, eyes open and starting to haze over as the pain inside him starts to dull and he starts to recognize the pleasant way the cock inside him is rubbing in a way he'd thought would only ever feel strange and wrong.

Toothless goes back to his neck, to suck and bite at as he speeds his thrust up. Toothless groans as the flesh around him tightens and releases him rythtmically, sending thrilling flashes of pleasure through him. "_Hiccup._" He growls out.

A familiar warmth begins to fill the boy's gut, his cock hardening and his balls drawing up as he continues to be rammed by Toothless, the pace increases again, moving so vigorously that the human's body is sliding along the bed.

"OH-TOOTH-OH! UNH! TOOTHLESS!" Tightening his arms around his dragon's neck, he unconsiously lifts his legs to wrap around the trim waist between them. The heels digging into the top of Toothless's buttocks, on either side of his tail. Toothless wings, which have been tucked into his back the whole time, flutter every once in a while as the delight of making love with his beautiful human over takes his senses.

Toothless's hips slam into Hiccup's over and over again as hard and fast as he can once he hears the change in the boy's tone. The change from tolerant to generally starting to enjoy himself.

Knowing this, pushes the dragon's lust to the brink.

Toothless snakes his left hand down to wrap around the boy's leaking cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb to tease him and amp up his pleasure.

"OH!" Hiccup cries, surprised. "Oooo. Toothless." He shivers.

Then the dragon stokes his hand up and down the shaft, his precum making it easier as it slips down over his hand and the flesh. He matches the speed of his hand to the speed of his thrusts.

"Ah.." Nails dig into the dragon's shoulders, as the mounting heat inside the teen threatens to overcome him. "Feels..so.._good_." He groans.

"Mmm." Toothless groans himself. The pain adding to the fire in his veins, making it feel just too good. His growling purrs deepen and vibrate through the body under him. His soul jovial knowing that the boy he loves was enjoying their coupling.

Both breathe heavily, the sound of flesh meeting flesh fills the air.

It doesn't take long for the frenzy of feelings barraging the inexperienced boy cause him to...

"OHHH! GODS! I'M-I'M-AAAHH!"

Hot cum splatters between their bodies, Hiccup gasping as his climax blinds him with the most exquisite orgasim he's ever had.

Toothless's nails dig into his hip as the anal walls around him tighten considerably, making his thrusts that much harder for him to push in, but that much sweeter from the increased friction. He thrusts half a dozen more times before shuddering, burying his length as far as he can and filling Hiccup with his scortchingly potent and virile seed. The dragon clamps his teeth into Hiccup's left shoulder, drawing blood, giving into the need to visibly mark the boy for everyone to see his claim. For however long that it would remain before it healed.

Hiccup doesn't register the bite, his mind too lost in the haze of his afterglow.

After several moments, Toothless finally extracts himself from Hiccup's body, both from his shoulder and his ass. He licks at the blood still present on his shoulder as Hiccup hisses from the burn of his anus and the sting of the bite.

Finishing the dragon shifts to lay beside the boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's chest and laying a wing over his body to keep him from getting chilled.

Hiccup stares up at the cave ceiling, eyes drooping, perplexed as to why his dragon practically raped him.

"Toothless? Why didn't you stop?" He asks, voice small and filled with exhaustion.

Tightening his arms, Toothless's heart clenches then speeds in fear, shame clouding his eyes, as guilt taints his soul.

"I'm-I'm so.. _sorry_." He apologizes, voice gruff with grief. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. But-" He growls, burying his face into Hiccup's hair.

"I'm sorry, but I love you, Hiccup."

His voice carrying his despair as he confesses to the most precious person in his life.

-Unfortunately i'm back to hitting the pavement for work and trying to get by with temp jobs. Sigh. Being an adult sucks sometimes. Anyway, your comments do do alot to inspire me and cheer me up as well! Anyway, so It might take me awhile to get the next chapter up, in the mean time enjoy!

-Dragonwaterlily26


End file.
